It Happened on a Sunday
by GSR4ever87
Summary: When someone special asked Grissom what his favorite day the week is, find out in these series of one shots why Sunday was his answer. Please read. More Details inside.
1. The Start

Disclaimer: Don't own the Main Characters

Summary: When someone special asked Grissom what his favorite day the week is, find out in these series of one shots why Sunday was his answer. Please read. More Details inside.

AN: Hi everybody, I hope you all have been good. I'm back with a new story, and I hope that since one shots is not usually my style of writing you'll bear with me.

Title: It Happened on a Sunday  
Genre: Romance, Drama, Family, Hurt/Comfort,  
Rating: T  
Spoilers: Subtle mentions of episodes from Pilot to the Finale  
Time-line: Post-Pilot to Post-Finale  
Warnings: Suggestive/Implied adult behavior  
Main Parings: GSR  
Minor Parings: None  
Other Characters: Gang (Mention Only), OC's

* * *

Chapter 1: The Start

September 2, 2040

A white haired, older but still handsome looking Gilbert Grissom was in his home office finishing the last page of a book he was typing on his computer about his most loved academic subject, entomology.

He had long since retired from being a CSI, a job he had for almost 25 years, and after a few short-time jobs after that, he started his second career 24 years ago, teaching. Even when he was a CSI, teaching was still a passion of his, and a passion that was still being fed with no end in sight as long as he still had the energy for it.

When he looks back at his life up to this point, he could honestly say that his professional life wasn't that much of a surprise to him, especially his two long-time careers, but what could really make him take a pause, was his personal life.

If someone would have told him 30 years ago, heck, even 50 years ago, that his life would have ended up where he was now, he would have never believed them, because for the longest time he knew he was sacrificing on having a deep meaningful personal life for his professional one, and he was ok with that. It had been comfortable and complicated free for the first 43 years of it.  
But then fate had changed his life's course when he was offered to do a week long seminar, it had set things in motion he couldn't control, sending him down a path that he wasn't quite prepared for, and even tried fighting going down it for as long as he could.

Until he just couldn't anymore and actually let a meaningful love in, outside of his mother's of course, resulting in a new world opening up for him. It made him feel more alive than he ever thought could happen to him.

Of course it wasn't smooth sailing after his love and him started walking down the same path, there were some very unexpected twists, turns and detours.

His moment of reflection was interrupted when he felt a presence, so he looked towards the open door and saw a 6 year old little girl's head peaking inside the room, making him smile. "What's going on little one?"

He sees the little girl's blue eyes, which were the same color as his and her mother's, light up as she replied. "I have to say goodnight, but mommy told me I shouldn't bother you if you are busy."

Grissom shook his head as he placed his glasses down on his desk and pushed his chair back while holding out his arms. "I'm never busy for my ladybug, come here."

The little girl started smiling her mother's and grandmother's smile as she ran toward her grandpa, her short brown hair swaying in the process.

Once she got to him, he tried to hide the wince as he picked her up, then he sets her on his left thigh, and after a hug and a short pause, she asked. "Grandpa?"

"Yes, sweetie?"

"What's your favorite day of the week?"

Use to random questions from his granddaughter, he just smiles as he answered. "Before I tell you, what's yours?"

As she sat there thinking, he could just see the wheels turning, then she sighed and shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. I love the school days, but I get to spend all weekend with you, mommy and grandma, I can't pick one."

Grissom chuckled. "I understand." Then he cleared his throat before speaking again. "It's hard for me to pick one too, but if I had to, I would say Sunday is my favorite day."

His granddaughter raised that famous Grissom eyebrow as she asked. "Why? Good things happened on Sunday?"

There was some Sundays he would love forget, but the majority of them was on the top of his favorite list, so he smiled with a nod. "Lots of good things happened on Sunday."

Wanting to know as much as she could, she asked one more thing. "Like what?"

Before Grissom responded, his mind took him back to a few Sundays he remembers like they just happened yesterday.

Flashback

October 8, 2000

44 year old, light brown haired Gilbert Grissom was sitting at the usual table in the familiar diner, sipping on his coffee when he saw the woman he was meeting walk in, and after he swallowed his drink, he smiled as he stood up when she was near the table. "Hi, I'm glad you could come here before you leave."

The 29 year old smiled with a nod as she sat down, then started speaking while he sat down across from her. "Of course, so what's up?"

He paused while their waitress came to the table to ask his companion what she wanted to drink, then when they were alone again, he finally spoke. "First, I want to thank you for dropping everything and coming here on a moments notice."

When one of his co-workers was under investigation after a tragic event happened to the newest member of the team, he had called and asked for her help, and there was no hesitation on her part.

She waved it off. "It was no problem, thank you for asking me." As he nodded, she continued after a small sigh. "I'm sorry it had to happen though, and everything that went down."

"Me too." There was another slight pause before he continued. "But because it did, which is the reason I had asked you here, and I don't know how happy you are in San Francisco, but..."

He stopped again, so she asked with a smile. "What are you trying to ask me?"

He cleared his throat before finally asking. "We are down a team member, and I was wondering how you would feel about working here."

She looked at him wide-eyed as the waitress brought her coffee, then she cleared her throat and lifted up her coffee mug. "Are sure that's a good idea?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Why not? You are great at what you do, the lab would be very lucky to have you."

She shyly smiled as she placed her coffee mug down on the table after taking a drink before tucking some of her hair behind her ear. "Thanks for the compliment, but I meant what about your team? I'm the outsider who had to investigate one of their own, I don't think they'll exactly welcome me with open arms."

He nodded in understanding. "I realize it might not happen overnight, but I believe in time they'll accept you. Besides..." Then he smirked as he finished. "I think you are the type that thrives more when there is a challenge in front of them."

She pursed her lips with her brown eyes sparkling, then she slowly smiled. "That's some very good observation skills you have there Dr. Grissom."

He chuckled with a nod. "That's what makes us good CSI's, Ms. Sidle."

She also chuckled with a nod. "Touché."

After a few more seconds of chuckling, she had taken another drink of her coffee before she sets her mug back down on the table while Grissom asked. "So, what do you think?"

"I appreciate the offer, I really do, but is there a chance that I can think about it?"

"Of course, but remember we are down a person so we do need to fill that spot sooner rather than later."

"I understand, I promise I won't take too long."

"Ok." There was one more pause before he asked. "You have time for some breakfast?"

There was no hesitation coming from her. "Yeah, I would like that."

They smiled and continued to look into each other's eyes before they were interrupted by the waitress, who came back to the table so they could order their breakfast.

* * *

Hours later

Grissom was just finishing up his dishes after having dinner when his cell phone rang from the coffee table in the living room, so after drying his hands, he walked toward it and answered it without seeing who was calling first.

"Grissom."

"Hey, it's me."

Not for the first time since meeting her a year ago, his heart skipped a few beats and a calmness washed over him, which he tried ignoring as he cleared his throat before speaking. "Hi Sara. What's going on?"

She also cleared her throat before answering. "I thought about it, and I accept your offer."

If someone one would have been there, they would have witnessed one of the biggest smiles he's ever had on his face as his eyes lit up. "Really? I just mean that you could've had at least a couple of days, I know it will be a cha..."

Sara cuts him off. "I'm sure, unless you changed your mind."

He shook his head while replying immediately. "No, I haven't. I'm glad you are coming."

"Me too. It will take me a little time to get there because I have business to take care of here, but I'll be there as soon as I can."

"I understand, we'll make due until you get here."

"Ok." There was a slight pause before she continued. "I'll uh, I'll let you get back to your evening."

"Alright, and if you ever need any questions answered or just to talk, you know how to reach me."

"Thank you, I'll see you when I see you."

"Yep, bye Sara."

"Bye Grissom."

When they hung up, Grissom took a breath as he sets his phone back down on the coffee table, when he offered her the job it was strictly professional, but deep down, no matter how much he wanted to deny it, it helped him personally too because the thought of being around her everyday made him feel lighter, calmer even, more calm than he's ever felt before.

He mentally shook those thoughts away and started walking back to the sink before his thoughts took him further down that road, knowing he couldn't afford to get distracted while continuing down his completed free life.

* * *

AN: Hope you enjoyed it, more Sundays on the way. Please Review.


	2. Reliving the Past Part 1

AN: Thanks for the reviews and support, here is the next chapter. Enjoy

* * *

Chapter 2: Reliving the Past Part 1

September 16, 2001

Ever since Sara walked into the break room for a surprise gathering after shift, Grissom couldn't stop looking her way as she was talking to Greg, Warrick and Nick, which hadn't been nothing new the last 10 months since she started working here. He knew by now that whatever he was feeling toward the younger woman wasn't going away, and a part of him was wondering if it was time to finally tell her how he felt, but of course once he started thinking like that, the other part of him would remind him, or more like convince him, why it wouldn't be such a good idea to tell her.

He mentally shakes his thoughts away as he tried to concentrate on whatever him and Brass were talking about, then his heart started to race as he heard her laugh and saw her smile, breaking his concentration before he put it back in place.

A little bit later, and after the team and Brass left the room, Grissom took a breath as he walked around the room, picking up the paper cups and plates, then just as he was finishing, he heard Sara's voice from the break room door. "So, a little birdie told me that this surprise party was your idea."

He paused for a second before turning around so he was looking at her with a smile as she was walking in the room. "Which birdie was that?"

Sara smiled while she stopped in front of him. "Greg. He kind of let it slip out."

He just nodded with a smile. "With the hard work you've put in here the last 10 months, I thought you could use some carefree time, and what better way to do that than a birthday party."

"Well, thank you, the party really did mean a lot to me. I don't remember the last time someone made a big deal about my birthday."

If she was honest, outside of a few of them when she was younger, her birthday was never really made into a big deal, so finding out that Grissom thought of bringing the team together on her birthday felt very nice, especially now that she was getting along with them better after a somewhat rough start.

His eyes showed a softness that she didn't really get to see as his voice sounded caring with a hint of a smirk. "But you know, now that the day you were born is out there you better be prepared of getting more of these, the guys will never forget."

Sara chuckled with a nod before replying. "I'm actually really looking forward to it."

He smiled with a nod. "Good, everybody should at least get one day where it's just about them."

Sara raised an eyebrow as she smirked back. "Says the man who didn't want a birthday party on his day."

He took a breath as he grabbed some more paper plates and cups before tossing them in the garbage bag. "Well, when you get to my age..."

He gets cut off when Sara started speaking with a chuckle. "Griss, it isn't like you're knocking on death's door." He just takes another breath and shrugs his shoulders, making Sara speak a second later. "Just wait, one of these days you'll see celebrating your birthday is a wonderful thing again, if I have to I'll make sure of it myself."

Grissom raised an eyebrow this time. "Really? That sounds like a challenge."

"And you should know by now I don't back away from them."

There was a slight pause as they looked into each other's eyes, then when he looked away, she cleared her throat before speaking again. "Do you need help with the rest of the clean-up?"

He looked at her again and shook his head. "That's ok, I'm almost done anyways. Just go enjoy the rest of your morning and afternoon."

"Ok, I'll see you next shift."

"Yeah, see you later."

After they smiled at one another, Sara turned and started walking toward the door while Grissom watched until she was out of the room before he finished cleaning up the break room, feeling good that he had done something to make her happy.

* * *

June 1, 2003

Grissom was getting ready to prepare a salad for his dinner when there was a knock on the door, so he sets the lettuce and tomato on the kitchen counter, dried his hands on the wash cloth he had on his shoulder before setting the towel down on the counter and walked toward the door.

He stopped in front of it before opening it, and once it was, he became face to face with the last person he expected to see standing on the other side of the door, considering things haven't been the greatest between them for awhile, which he knew he held most of the blame for that.

Before his thoughts continued down that road, he mentally shook them away before speaking in an almost shocked tone. "Sara, hi."

Sara cleared her throat before speaking. "I uh, well, I just wanted to see how you were, how your trip to your mothers went."

At first he was once again surprised by her since she knew where he had been, but then he smirked. "Catherine?"

She nodded with a slight smile. "Me and the guys wanted to come and visit you since it's been a few weeks since we've seen you, but Catherine told us you were at your mothers." As he nodded in understanding, she asked in a concerned tone. "Everything ok?"

He smiled with another nod. "Yes, better than ever."

After getting the surgery for his ears, he went to his mothers to recover and his hearing was better than it had been in the last year. He felt great, at least that part of his life, he just wished he could fix another part of it.

This time his thoughts get interrupted when he heard her voice. "I'm glad." Then there was a small pause before she spoke again after clearing her throat. "Alright, I'll let you get back to whatever you were doing."

She then turned around and stared walking away when he started speaking, stopping her progress. "That's it?"

She turned back around and nodded. "Yeah, like I said I just wanted to see how you were."

He raised an eyebrow. "You could have just called for that."

"True, but I uh, well, I..."

As she trails off, he spoke in a soft voice, all teasing pushed to the side. "You were worried about me and you wanted to see in person if I was truly alright."

She also spoke softly as she lifted her head up to look into his eyes, and when she did, he saw nothing but comfort. "I don't care how weird, confusing, or uncomfortable it ever gets between us, me caring about your well-being will never change."

Those words warmed Grissom's heart as he replied back. "And you have to know I feel the same way."

They now stood there with their eyes on one another in silence for a few seconds before he asked without even thinking about it. "You want to come in for dinner? There will be plenty."

"I uh, I don't kno..."

Grissom cuts her off with his smirk. "When was the last time you had a home cooked meal?" As she thought about it, he continued. "If you have to spend more then a few seconds thinking about it, it's been too long, so come on."

She chuckled with a nod. "I guess a girl's got to eat, right?"

He nodded with a smile as he stepped to the side. "Yes."

"Ok, you win." He just smiled bigger as she finally walked into his condo, then as he was shutting the door, Sara commented. "And Griss."

"Yeah?"

"I like the new look."

He ran his hand down his bearded face as he smiled again. "Thanks, I thought I would try something different."

"Well, it suits you."

After one more smile, they started walking toward the kitchen.

They didn't now if this dinner will change anything or make things worse, but for this Sunday evening they just wanted to push away every weird, confusing and uncomfortable moment that's happened in the past two years and enjoy at least a few hours together without all that other stuff in-between them.

* * *

AN: Hope you liked it. Find out what more Sundays are on Grissom's mind. Please Review.


	3. Reliving the Past Part 2

AN: Thanks for the reviews, here is the next chapter, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3: Reliving the Past Part 2

February 6, 2005

When Sara had opened the door earlier that day Grissom was standing on the other side, and this time it was no different, only that he was holding up a paper bag that had Chinese food in it with a smile on his face.

"I came with a gift this time."

She smiled slightly before asking. "To soften the blow for bringing bad news?"

"No bad news, just dinner."

She looked a little shocked as she moved to the side to let him in her apartment. "You mean Ecklie didn't fire me?"

He shook his head as he walked into the kitchen. "Nope."

After closing the door, she turned and crossed her arms over her chest as she asked. "Care to elaborate on that? I feel there is more to it."

He turned his head to look at her. "I won't lie, he did want to." She took a breath as she looked down just before he continued. "And I told him I wouldn't do it. So,you still have a job after your suspension is over."

Sara looked at him with a sigh and a shake of her head. "I don't deserve you sticking up for me." Grissom was about to speak but she continued before he could. "I feel I've let you down one to many times since you've asked me to come here."

Grissom shook his head with a slight frown and spoke softly and from the heart. "No, you haven't Sara. If anybody has let someone down around here, it's me letting you down." This time Sara frowned as she started to say something but Grissom once again spoke before she could. "But not anymore." He cleared his throat before finishing. "I may not deserve it, but I was hoping we could wipe the slate clean and start over."

She slowly smiled with a nod. "I would like that."

He smiled back with his blue eyes sparkling."Yeah?"

"Yeah." Then she sighed a little after losing her smile. "It just feels like we've done this before. Things would be great for awhile then you pull away, and I..."

He cuts her off as he stopped in front of her. "Not this time, I promise."

Sara looked into his eyes and they seemed more open to her than they ever been before, and that made her believe that things will be different, so she smiled again with a nod. "Ok, I'm in."

He smiled again too, then after a few seconds of silence, he cleared his throat before asking. "I could eat right about now, how about you?"

To be honest Sara wasn't that hungry when she saw him at her doorstep, but now that things were settled between them and that she knew she still had her job, she started to get hungry, so she nodded. "Yeah, I could eat."

He gave her a short nod before he walked back into the kitchen, then without thinking about it, he went about the kitchen, getting plates and silverware, like he's been doing it for years, and if he would have looked back at Sara he would have seen a smile before she turned and walked to the living room.

He didn't realize what he had done until they were sitting on the floor so they could eat at the coffee table, making him smile shyly. "Sorry, I kind of took over the kitchen."

She smiled with a smirk. "Well, anytime you want to take over the kitchen be my guest, I think it will appreciate it more with you in there anyways."

He chuckled a little before replying with a smirk of his own, but his eyes were showing her he was serious. "I just might do that."

Her smile got a little wider as they just looked into each other's eyes again, both imagining him being here more and cooking meals for them to enjoy, then before their imagination took them further, they mentally shook that away before she grabbed her beer bottle and raised it toward him. "To starting over."

He picked up his bottle and added. "To friendship."

By now he knew he wanted more than friendship with the beautiful woman he was looking at, he just couldn't deny that to himself anymore, but they needed to rebuild their foundation before they could jump into something more.

Sara nodded in agreement as they clinked their bottles together before taking a sip, then after setting their bottles down, they started eating while talking and laughing, just enjoying the time together for the first time in a very long time.

* * *

May 22, 2005

As Grissom was coming to consciousness from a deep sleep, deeper than he had in years if he was honest, he felt a little confused on where he was, something felt very different, and the moment he opened his eyes and felt the warm body next to him move so she was now facing him and laying on his outstretched arm, he remembered everything that happened last night.

After visiting Nick at the hospital once they rescued him from being buried underground, Grissom drove Sara home, then once they got to her apartment building, she didn't want to be alone, so he came up with her, and eventually all the adrenaline they had felt throughout the case went away and they became completely exhausted, so exhausted that Sara didn't want Grissom to drive home, and insisted that he stay the night so he didn't end up in an accident.

He did try the couch but he couldn't get comfortable, so Sara offered the other side of her bed, stating they were both adults and could handle it, and because he was too tired to decline the offer, he accepted it and they both fell asleep shortly after, removing any time for either one to second guess the decision.

Now awake and alert, he just watched her sleep, thinking he couldn't imagine a better view to wake up to. It just felt right being here like this, which if he was honest, he could see himself being here again, and maybe where he would actually get to hold her in his arms next time.

Instead of shaking those thoughts away like he would have done in the past, he just lets them sink in, making him feel really good inside, almost giddy, a feeling he hadn't had since he was a child.

After a few more minutes of just watching her, he decided to get out of bed so he could make her some breakfast.

The first challenge he had to face though was getting his arm out from under her head without waking her, so carefully he started to slide his arm along the mattress, stopping for a second when she shifted in her sleep before continuing his task until it was finally free, then the next challenge was getting out of bed without waking her, so while still being careful, he pulled the covers off of him and slowly moved until he was out of the bed.

Once he was standing, he walked to the other side and smiled softly as he grabbed the covers that were down below her waist and placed them further up her t-shirt and shorts clothed body so he could cover her, then after one more long look at her, he walked out of the room and headed for the guest bathroom before going to the kitchen to see what he could make, which after looking through the refrigerator and cupboards he was thankful she had gone to the grocery store, so there was a way he could make some French toast and eggs.

By the time he placed the meal on a plate, he heard her voice behind him. "Morning."

He turned around and gave her a smile with his eyes sparkling. "Morning."

She smiled in return as she sat down on the barstool. "I uh, I woke and didn't see you next to me, so at first I thought that you uh..."

She trails off so he finishes her sentence as he placed her plate and coffee mug in front of her. "Panicked and ran away?"

She shyly smiled with a nod. "Yeah."

Grissom shook his head with another smile. "You know running away never entered my mind." Sara's eyes sparkled even more while hearing that, then her heart speed up a little as he finished softly while his heart was racing for being honest with them both. "Quite the opposite in fact. I didn't want to leave."

Their eyes remained contacted for a couple of intense seconds before she swallowed and looked down at her food, speaking softly. "Grissom, it's been a hard, emotional couple of days, and I don't want you saying some..."

Grissom, who had walked around the corner and sat on the next stool, cuts her off as he placed his hand on her shoulder. "I'm saying it because it's the truth." When Sara looked into his eyes again, she had tears in them, so he cupped her cheek and continued. "I'm tried Sara, I'm tired of pretending that all we have is a friendship, tired of denying this connection I have with you. Yes, the last couple of days have been hard and emotional, but they've also opened my eyes to what really matters,." As more tears started to come out of her eyes, he continued to wipe them away as he continued with emotion. "It's time Sara, I'm finally ready to see where this goes between us." Then he cleared his throat, becoming a little unsure as he finished. "That is if you still fee..."

Sara places her finger to his lips to stop him before she spoke with a smile. "I've been waiting to hear this for five years, so I'm more than ready."

Both hearts were rejoicing as he asked with his whole face lighting up. "Yeah?"

Sara was so happy that she chuckled with a nod. "Yes, let's do this."

As they sat there they couldn't look away from one another, both feeling like the weight has lifted from their body's and they felt like they were floating, then Grissom smiled as he continued. "I thought you looked beautiful sleeping, but in this moment I think you look even more." Sara shyly smiled as she looked down, making Grissom chuckle as he moved his head so his lips were closer to her ear. "Be prepared to be hearing how beautiful you are a lot."

Sara swallowed, feeling the closeness his face was to hers, then whispered. "It might take a little time to get use to it, but I'll be sure to do that."

He pulled back just a bit so they were looking into each other's eyes again, and if they really wanted to they could lean forward just a little bit more so their lips would be touching, which they did, but their moment was interrupted when his phone vibrated from the kitchen counter, breaking the moment between them.

He cleared his throat and removed his hand from her cheek, then got up from the barstool and walked around to the side of the kitchen and picked up his phone before looking at the text message, and after placing the phone in his pocket, Sara asked. "Everything ok?"

Grissom nodded. "Yeah, Ecklie wants to have a meeting in a hour and a half, so I better go home and change." He then walked toward living room to grab his jacket, and once he had it, he walked up toward her as she was standing up. "I should find out if Ecklie decided to finally give us our full team back."

Sara smiled. "That's great, I hope it happens. I miss working with everybody."

He nodded in agreement, then he cupped her cheek again and spoke with a hopeful tone. "And maybe later we can discuss plans for our first date."

"Yeah?"

Grissom nodded again with a smile. "Yes, believe this is really happening, it isn't a dream."

Sara placed her hand on top of his. "By now it would only feel cruel if it was."

He moved forward and placed his forehead on hers as they closed their eyes. "For me too."

They stood like that for a few seconds before he cleared his throat as he pulled back. "I should go."

"Ok."

"Thank you for letting me stay here last night."

"You're very welcome."

Not to mention if she had let him go last night, and as exhausted as he was, she could have lost him, which was something she wasn't prepared to do.

After standing there a few more seconds, both no wanting him to leave but knowing he had to, Sara chuckled. "You better go."

Grissom just nodded with a smile as he removed his hand from her cheek, then he took a breath and turned before walking around the corner so he could get to the door, but when he had stopped at it with his hand on the doorknob, Sara looked at his back with confusion. "Grissom, you ok?"

He removed his hand from the doorknob, turned around and shook his head as he walked back up to her. "I can't leave without doing something first."

He then cupped her cheek again while giving her a look like he was asking permission, and after Sara nodded, knowing what he was asking, they leaned toward one another, both hearts racing in anticipation as their lips touched for their fist kiss, which it was everything they ever dreamed of, only the reality was 10 times better. It was soft, but passionate, and every time one of them would pull back the other would follow and they were brought right back into the kiss a second later, until finally they stopped and smiled against each other's lips before Grissom whispered. "I really got to go this time."

"Ok."

They pecked each other on the lips one more time before finally pulling back, and after one more bright look and smile, he turned and walked toward the door again, this time leaving once he got there, both ready to see what will come next to for them.

* * *

AN: Hope you liked it. More Sundays to come. Please Review.


	4. Reliving the Past Part 3

AN: Thanks for the reviews, here is the next chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 4: Reliving the Past Part 3

May 29, 2005

After Grissom had changed into something nicer than his work clothes, he walked into the kitchen to check on dinner for what felt like the 100th time since he had put in the oven. He just wanted to make sure everything was perfect since he's been waiting for this date for a long time, even though the woman he'll be sharing this with didn't know how he really felt toward her until last week when feelings were finally revealed after almost losing Nick.

He took a breath while closing the oven door, then after checking his watch, he started setting the table; getting done just when the timer went off, so he walked back to the oven, grabbed his oven mitts and took it out, and just as he sat the pan down on the stove, there was a knock on the door.

He smiled as tossed the oven mitts on the kitchen counter and walked toward the door, then once he stopped in front of it, he took another breath before opening it up, and after it was opened, his smile grew wider. "Hi, you look beautiful."

She was only wearing a light pant suit with a little more make-up than she usually wears for work, but to him she looked beautiful, and she will always look beautiful to him no matter what.

Even though she knew she wasn't in anything that fancy, hearing him tell her she was beautiful made her a little embarrassed, even though he had told her to get use to the compliment, but considering this was new territory for the both of them she knew it will take a little time to get use to it. But even then, no matter how much she hears him telling her that, it will probably always have some affect on her.

"Thank you."

He moved to the side to let her in. "Come in."

While she walked in his condo, she was taking off her jacket, and when he closed the door he asked for the jacket before hanging it up on the hook, then he asked. "What would you like to drink?"

They headed toward the kitchen as she thought about it before replying once they got there. "White wine?"

Grissom nodded before grabbing the wine, and after he poured it in the wine glasses he had set out for this very occasion, he set them on the dinning room table before they fixed their plates with a little small talk.

A few minutes later they were sitting across from another at his four place table with their plates filled with their food, then he lifted up his glass. But just as he was about to speak, his phone vibrated in his pocket, and for the first time in a very long time, possibly ever in his life, he hoped and prayed it wasn't work related.

When Sara saw his pause and the look on his face, she asked. "Your phone?" After Grissom nodded, she continued. "You should look to see who it is."

He sighed while setting his glass down before pulling the phone out of his pocket, then when he saw who was calling him, he wanted to throw it and shout in frustration, because of all the nights work has to come into play earlier than the normal time of their shift, it just had to be one of the most important nights of his life, making him more upset, and this reluctance of answering it wasn't just for himself, it was also for her because he didn't know how she'd feel about being interrupted on a date that she's been waiting years for too; but when he looked into her eyes there was no anger or disappointment in them, so it made him feel a little better, but not by much.

She then spoke softly, interrupting his thoughts. "You should get that."

He sighed one more time before finally answering his phone, keeping his anger/disappointment out of his voice. "Grissom."

There was a few words back and forth, and as the conversation was ending, Sara heard Grissom say. "No, I'll call her. Yeah, no problem."

He looked at her while hanging up the phone. "I know it's not the ideal first date, but will you come to the crime scene with me?"

She smiled with a little smirk. "Well, considering I just became free for the evening, I would love to." When Grissom just nodded and looked down at his plate, Sara reached across the table and took his hand, shocking him a little and making him look at her. "I don't care where we are on our first date, just as long as I'm with you."

He gave her a little smile before clearing his throat as he took his hand out of hers. "Do I need to take you home, or..."

He trails off as she shook her head. "No, I have a bag in the vehicle." When he raised an eyebrow, she smiled with a sparkle in her eyes. "I was always taught to be prepared, you never know what might come up."

Obviously this was their first date so she didn't expect anything more than dinner and possibly a movie, but you never know what could happen, and considering their date was interrupted, she was glad she didn't over think the bag packing.

"Very true." He then pointed to the guest bathroom. "You can use that bathroom."

Sara gets up with a nod. "Ok." Before she heads toward the front door while Grissom wrapped their dinner up.

When Sara had walked back into the condo, Grissom was already in his room changing, then by the time she walked out of the bathroom, she saw him standing by the living room window looking out of it, so she dropped her bag on the floor next to the couch and walked toward him, and once she was near him, she placed her hand on his shoulder. "Hey, you ok?"

There was a long pause, which if she was honest with herself she was a little scared on what that meant, before he turned around and looked at her, and that didn't give her any warm fuzzy feelings either because it almost looked like he was going to back out of what they were starting, so she started to speak before he could. "Griss..."

But he cuts her off before she could as he spoke with honesty. "When I felt my phone vibrate, for the first time that I could remember, possibly ever in my life, I didn't want it to be work. I was actually mad that someone interrupted our dinner because another person committed a senseless act."

She removed her hand from his shoulder to cup his cheek as she replied with a soft tone. "And that feeling scared you, didn't it?"

He cleared his throat before he continued. "In the past, the thought of putting my personal life in front of my professional one was always scary to me, but then I met you and everything started changing on how I felt, and now that we are here, starting something, it scares me even more that my professional life could be put in front of us, and I don't want to lose you because of it."

Sara shook her head with tears in her eyes, seeing him with tears in his eyes. "You won't." Grissom was about to open his mouth, but she cuts him off as she moved her thumb up and down his bearded cheek. "I've waited five years for this, and if you think I'm just going to turn and walk away because of one interrupted date, then you're in for a surprise. I understand that not all of our dates will be interrupted free, considering what we do for a living, but if we work on this together, I don't have any doubts we can do this. Yeah, we'll have a little adjustment period working out all of the kinks, but doesn't that come with the territory of every relationship?"

He smirked a little. "I wouldn't know."

Happy she got a smile out of him and in a joking mode, she smiled with a chuckle in return before she continued with the same soft/warm tone, but with a very serious look in her eyes. "I want to make this work, and I'll do anything to make it happen."

His look changed to compassion as he cupped her cheek this time, almost making her close her eyes at his touch while he whispered. "Are you sure there isn't anyone else for you that can plan things without the fear of working getting in the way?"

She shook her head and stepped closer to him, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I rather have you and an up and down schedule, then someone with the perfect one. Always have, always will."

He places his forehead to hers and they both close their eyes as he whispered again. "That makes me the luckiest man in the world then. I want to make this work too, more than you can possibly know."

They stood there for a few more seconds before she cleared her throat and spoke. "We better go. Do you want me to drive my vehicle?"

He shook his head. "If anybody asks, I'll just say I picked you up from your apartment."

She smiled as they headed toward the front door. "Good idea, Dr. Grissom."

He smirked back. "I do have one occasionally, Ms. Sidle."

She grabbed her coat from the hook before turning to him again with a smile. "I can't wait for your next one."

Looking into her eyes, he replied with his sparkling. "When you least expect it."

Not wanting him to have the last word, she moves closer to him and whispered. "I'm looking forward to it, Dr. Grissom." Before turning toward the door and opening it before walking out of the condo, leaving a speechless Grissom standing there.

Grissom stood there for a few seconds, then smiled as he grabbed his jacket before walking out, shutting and locking the door behind him.

If he learned anything from that exchange, he found out she knew the right words to change his sour mood, and not for the first time this past week, he was kicking himself for not letting her in his personal life sooner, so far walking along the same path was working great.

* * *

AN: Hope you liked it. More to come. Please review.


	5. Reliving the Past Part 4

Warning: Implied/Suggestive adult behavior. Thanks for the reviews and support, here is the next chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 5: Reliving the Past Part 4

August 21, 2005

Earlier that night Sara showed up at Grissom's condo for their date, which Grissom had asked if she wanted to go out, but she decided that she wanted to stay in, and wanting to just share the evening with her without having to go out of their way so they wouldn't be seeing by anybody they didn't want, he didn't disagree with her.

But unlike their first attempt having dinner at his place, this time there wasn't a distraction in sight, so they enjoyed their meal with a little small talk and laughing, then their evening took them to the couch so they could watch a movie.

Now a few hours later, and still cuddled on the couch, the movie was ending and when the credits started showing on the screen, Grissom hit the mute button on the remote, then placed it on the end table and kissed her head.

She moved her hand to his chest as she asked. "So, what did you think?"

He smiled as he hand his hand up and down her arm. "Now normally I'm not really into those types of movies, but watching a couple end up together after all the obstacles and hardships in the way is always a nice thing to see."

Sara moved her head so she could look up at him as she cupped his cheek. "Aww, look at you, you're a romantic at heart."

His eyes sparkled as he moved his hand so it was on top of hers while he replied. "Only with the special ones."

Her eyes sparkled as she spoke softly. "I must be very special then."

"The most beautiful and specialist of them all, no one holds a candle to you, my dear." She had tears in her eyes, so he removed his hand from her hand to cup her cheek before running his thumb up and down it as he asked. "Does that really surprise you, though?"

Sara paused as she thought of the type of man he is, how he's been with her since they started seeing one another, then she shook her head with another smile. "No, I'm not." She then leaned forward as she whispered. "You, Dr. Grissom, can be quite the romantic."

His smile was cut of when her lips touched his, and after a couple of soft kisses they pulled back and place their foreheads together as she whispered again. "So, does this mean you believe in it?"

"In what?"

She pulled back to look into his eyes while answering. "In true love."

He moved his hand from her cheek so he could place some of her hair behind her ear, then replied as he ran his fingers down her hair before cupping her cheek again. "I know in our line of work, and what we see what people do for love, it's hard to believe in it. But I think a part of me always will."

"How?"

His eyes grew soft as he replied. "Because I witnessed it for 9 years of my life."

Knowing who he was talking about, she took his hand and kissed before speaking again. "Your parents."

He nodded. "I may not remember everything about my childhood, but the love my parents share will always stick with me. Plus, it isn't that hard to see it when I still see it in my mom's eyes, outside of me, he was her whole world."

She then cupped his cheek and spoke with emotion in her eyes. "I wish I could've witnessed your parents, I bet it was amazing."

He frowned as he ran his thumb up and down her cheek again. "And I'm sorry you never got to see that growing up." Then he paused before finishing, speaking with love and honesty in his eyes. "But know this, no matter what we go through from here on out there will never be any one I love more than you."

Sara's heart started to race as she heard those words from his lips for the first time. She always had a feeling he did, but to hear the actually words still surprised her.

"You love me?"

He nodded with a smile. "I do, I always have and I always will."

She took a breath before whispering. "I love you too."

With both eyes sparkling, they leaned toward one another and kissed, which at first it was light, like little pecks, then it became passionate as she moved so she was now on his lap, and they only pulled back from one another when they needed air.

They looked into each other's eyes while breathing heavily, then without any words, ready to take their relationship further, she looked at his shirt and moved her fingers to the buttons of them, but before she could even undo one, he placed his hand top of hers and whispered. "Sara..."

But she cuts him off as she cupped his cheek "I'm glad we waited to get to know each other more, and thank you for waiting until I got there. But I'm ready to be fully yours now, and I honestly don't think you want to wait any longer either."

Once he saw the truth in her eyes, he took her hand off his cheek and kissed then he gave her a comforting and loving look as he nodded. "Ok, but not out here, you deserve better."

She smiled, and after a soft kiss on the lips, she moved off him before standing up in front of the couch and held out her hand, then once he slipped his fingers through hers, she helped him up before walking them toward his bedroom.

When they were in the room, he closed the door until it clicked shut before turning toward her, and after one more smile, he walked right up to her and kissed her while their feet had a mind of their own and walked them toward the bed.

Before they knew it they were under the covers, but before they took the last step, he stopped what he was doing, and with panting breathes, he looked into her eyes from above her, and she smiled with a nod of a approval as she cupped his cheek.

He gave her one more comforting and loving look before he bent down and kissed her before they continued evening.

* * *

Sara woke a few hours later when she felt his fingers going up and down her bare arm, then she smiled as she whispered. "Hey."

Laying on his side with his head on the palm of his other hand, he smiled in return as he moved his other hand up and down her arm again. "Hi, I'm sorry if I woke you, but I just had to..."

Sara cuts him off as she took his hand that was on her arm. "To make sure this was real?"

Grissom nodded as he moved closer to her, then wrapped his arms around her. "Yeah."

She kissed his bare chest before snuggling into his warm and safe arms. "I understand, I didn't want it to be just another dream either."

He kissed the top of her head as he whispered with a smirk. "Another dream? You've dreamed about this, Ms. Sidle?"

She smiled against his skin. "Maybe, I'll tell you if you tell me."

He chuckled, making her close her eyes at the feel of the vibrations, before he whispered. "Just know that the reality is so much better."

She moved her head so she could look into his eyes, then she smiled with a nod. "I would agree."

He smiled as they leaned toward one another, and after a few soft kisses on the lips, she moved so she was tucked snugly into his arms as he kissed the top of her head and held her closely with love and comfort.

It was a few minutes of silence before she spoke. "Griss?"

"Yeah?"

"I never thought I would find somebody I could see as my true love, until I met you, and know that no matter what we go through, you always will be in my heart."

Holding back his emotions, he whispered. "I love you."

"I love you too."

He kissed her one more time before they go back to holding one another, something they did until they had to get up and get ready for work.

* * *

AN: Hope you liked it. More to come. Please review.

*On a Side note, are you guys still interested in the Sequel to Different Path Taken **,** I kind of would like to know.


	6. Reliving the Past Part 5

AN: Thanks for the reviews here is the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 6: Reliving the Past Part 5

February 25, 2007

After picking Sara up at her apartment for their date, the first real one they had since Grissom's been back from his month long sabbatical, which was about two weeks ago, he drove them to a nice restaurant.

When they got there and in the building, they were lead to a more private area at his request when he made the reservations, and after giving them the menus the maître d' stated their waitress will be with them shortly before she left them alone.

Sara smiled at her date before speaking. "We didn't have to do this tonight, we could have stayed in."

One of the main reasons for it being two weeks since they've had a date out was because they've been busy, and today, which was another double, was no exception. But Grissom was determined to have this night out with her, even if they still had to be cautious of their surroundings.

"And if we didn't, it probably would have been another week or two before I got a chance to take you out, I'm so..."

Sara cuts him off with a look of sympathy. "Griss, you don't need to apologize, I get it, it's the life we live."

Sara wasn't really expecting Grissom's next question, which he asked after clearing his throat. "Have you ever thought about changing your career?"

It took her a second to respond. "I don't know, maybe a few times I've thought about it, I mean it just boggles my mind at times seeing what people will do to other people. But then again, if I can get a criminal off the streets and save someone, then I know why I'm doing this."  
She then took a breath before finishing. "Will I eventually feel I can't do this anymore? I guess that will be answered when that day comes, but as of right now, I can't imagine doing anything different. Why, you thinking about changing your career?"

Grissom took a moment before he responded. "As you know, a part of me has always loved to teach, and I guess after teaching last month it's a feeling that's been coming back to me. I haven't committed to anything but I might start thinking about doing seminars again."

Him teaching at seminars was pretty much nonexistent for years, not because he hasn't been offered, he had plenty of them through the years, but being a supervisor and having more responsibilities than he had when he was just level 3, took away from doing anything else.  
He only accepted the latest teaching offer because he felt like he needed that sabbatical, he was really going through a major burnout.

His thoughts get interrupted when she started to speak. "I guess your sabbatical was good for more than one thing then."

Yes, he needed it and it was worth it more than he thought it would end up being, but the one thing he regretted was his handling of it. He knew he should have told her sooner on what he was doing, and he's felt bad that he unintentionally hurt her, which made things a little tense between them the last few weeks.

He frowned as he started to speak. "Sara..."

But didn't get to finish because the waitress came to their tables with their drinks, and after ordering their food they were once again left alone, so he reached his hand over to hers and placed it on top of it while he tried again. "Sara..."

But once again he didn't get to finish, because Sara started to speak. "You don't need to apologize anymore, I understand why you did it."

He squeezed her hand with a sympathy look. "But I know you're still hurt about it."

"Not because you left, I could see you needed it, and I would never hold you back on something that would help you or that you want. But we are suppose to be a team, in our professional and personal lives, and I thought we were past on keeping things from one another, it was you not telling me what you were planning on doing that hurt. For the first time since we've been together I felt doubt, and it scared me."

"I didn't mean to make you doubt us, that's the last thing I wanted."

Sara gave him a watery smile with a nod. "I know, Grissom, I know. We're working on it."

Grissom took a breath as he shook his head while removing his hand from hers. "And I'll do everything I can to make it up to you."

She then smirked as she grabbed her beer. "Well, since we are here, this dinner is a good start."

He smiled. "Good to know."

They clinked their bottles of beer with smiles on their faces, then after taking a drink they continued with a little small talk until their food came, which made them realize how hungry they actually were, so they eagerly dug in.

* * *

After their dinner and dessert was done, he paid the bill before they walked out of the building and headed toward his vehicle, only holding hands when they were a few feet from it, then after helping her in the passenger seat, he walked toward the drivers side and got in.

When they finally made it to the parking lot to Sara's place, he helped her out of the vehicle before walking with her to her apartment building, and once they reached her door, she smiled as she started to unlock it. "Thanks for dinner."

"Of course, I'm just glad we could do it before our schedules could potentially get crazier."

"Me too."

Opening the now unlocked door, she stepped in the doorway before turning around to look at the man she loved, even at times he still frustrates her. But she knew a long time ago that if she was really in love with him and committed to being with him, she needed to accept all of his sides, not just his good ones, and with her whole heart that's exactly what she did, and there wasn't anything anybody could do or say to change that.

As they continued to stand in the doorway, Grissom, not sure if he was welcome in her apartment, cleared his throat and said. "So, I guess I'll..."

But whatever he was going to say was interrupted when Sara grabbed the front of his shirt and tugged it toward her with a smirk and love in her eyes. "Get in here."

His eyes sparkled as he took a step toward her. "Don't mind if I do."

They kissed in the doorway, and with their lips still attached they stepped into her apartment before the door was clicked shut when his back lightly hit it while their kisses became passionate.

When the lack of air became an issue, they pulled back slowly before they placed their foreheads together while breathing heavily, and when they had their air back, Sara whispered with emotion. "I love you, that was never in doubt."

Feeling the emotion inside of him, he whispered. "I love you too, I really do."

They pull back before she cupped his clean-shaven cheek with a smile and watery eyes. "I know you do."

He placed his hand on top of hers and took it off his cheek before kissing the palm of it, then after he cupped her cheek with his free hand he brought her closer to him, but before they could continue with the romantic side of the evening, she let out a yawn, ruining the moment and making him chuckle.

She shook her head and looked down with a little embarrassment. "Sorry."

He stepped closer to her and wrapped his arms around her before speaking while rubbing his hand up and down her back. "Nothing to be sorry about, with how much we've been working I'm not surprised."

A few yawns later, she asked softly. "Sleep next to me tonight?"

He kissed the temple before whispering against it. "Nothing I would love more."

She pulled back from his embrace a second later before taking his hand and walking them toward her bedroom so they could get ready for bed. Even though they weren't officially living together, their clothes and other items were at each other's places, so he had no trouble finding something to wear to bed.

When they were finally laying down, she moved toward him and laid her head on his chest while he placed his arm around her shoulders, then he kissed the top of her head as they sighed in content, happy they could enjoy this moment without a lot tension around them or work getting in the way.

It was a few minutes of silence before Grissom spoke quietly just incase Sara had fallen asleep. "What do you think about moving in together?"

With her eyes closed, but very much awake, she spoke with a smirk. "I must be more sleep deprived then I realize because I thought I just heard you ask me to move in with you."

He smirked back. "You might be sleep deprived, but it didn't alter your hearing one bit because that's exactly what I asked."

She opened her eyes in shock and looked up at him with wide-eyes. "Griss, are you serious?"

He smiled with a nod as he cupped his cheek. "I am. I know it's a major step for us, but I feel we're ready. And if you need more convincing, we can get a new place with an extra bedroom so you could have your space if you need it."

She moved so she could place her head on the palm of her hand as she cupped his cheek with her other one with a smile. "You really thought about this, didn't you?"

He smirked back. "When are thoughts not rolling around in my head."

She chuckled with a nod. "True." Then she cleared her throat before continuing after thinking about it a few more minutes. "You're right, this is a big step." Then she slowly smiled with her eyes glowing. "But one I want to take on with you."

His eyes lit up brighter than she thought she ever seen before as he asked. "Really?"

"Really, let's do this. Let's find a place."

He chuckled as he moved so they could kiss, and after a few short pecks, they smiled against each other's lips while her back was now on the mattress and he was above her, then as he was pulling back, Sara took a breath before speaking. "But you realize now that we'll be officially moving in together, hiding us won't be..."

Grissom cuts her off, and surprised her by the end of his sentence. "As easy, I know, and I've got a solution for that. How do you feel about telling them?"

She looked at him wide-eyed again. "Grissom..."

He cuts her off again as he cupped her cheek and ran his thumb up and down it while speaking softly. "You know I never wanted us to hide forever, there were reasons why..."

This time Sara cuts him off as she placed her hand on top of his. "Of course I know that, I knew telling them was going to be when you're ready, and I've been ok with that. You have so much to lose, so if you're really ready, then yes, let's tell them too."

Looking at her with so much emotion in his eyes, he whispered. "I have more to lose if I lost you."

She moved her hand from his that was still on her cheek before cupping his cheek. "Is that why you're asking for us to live together and want to tell the team?"

He took a breath before he finished. "I'm just ready to move forward, and I feel the only way we can really do that is to tell the team. I'm tired of hiding like I'm ashamed of who I'm spending my personal life with."

She smiled in agreement, she loved this man and was ready for the world to know that. "Me too." Then she smirked with a playful look in her eyes. "Although, you have to admit hiding did have its charm, we've been right under their noses for almost two years and they haven't figured it out yet, some CSI's we work with."

He chuckled with a nod, then he cleared his throat before finishing. "And I'm not saying we have to tell them tomorrow, or even this month, but soon, ok?"

"Ok, I'm behind you."

He smiled in return, but could see something in her eyes, so he asked. "But?"

She took a breath before relaying her concern. "I'm just worried about the consequences of us being together out in the open."

He shook his head and replied with comfort. "I won't let anything happen to you, you won't lose your job over this, I promise."

Sara sat up in bed so they were now face to face, and shook her head as she took his hand. "But Grissom, your caree..."

He cuts her off while squeezing her hand with love in his eyes. "Listen, I love being a CSI, but if I lost it because of my relationship with you then it's worth it, I won't regret a single thing."

Honestly he never thought he would ever say that to anybody, but with Sara he meant it, he meant it with everything in him. He would sacrifice anything to stay with her, which that thought excited and scared him at the same time, but with more of his heart calling most of the shots these days, it's how he felt.

Sara started to have tears in her eyes as she replied softly. "I never wanted you to choose if it came down to that."

He wiped her tears away as he replied. "I know." He then brought her closer to him, and after they wrapped their arms around one another, he kissed her head and whispered. "Besides, I always have something to fall back on if it comes to that."

She slowly smiled, remembering their conversation from earlier. "Teaching."

"Exactly." They pulled back from their embrace as he cupped her cheek again. "So, trust me that everything will be ok, no matter what happens."

Looking into his eyes, she couldn't help but trust him, so she nodded. "Alright, I trust you."

"Good." Then after one more soft kiss, he whispered against her lips. "Now let's get some sleep."

After she nodded they laid back down before her head was back on his chest, and as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders again, she asked. "And if all we have to worry about is a shift change?"

Once he finished his yawn, he spoke. "I'll do it, the team is more than capable on continuing without me." Sara was about to speak, but Grissom continued as he smiled, knowing she was going to say something about that too, which probably would've lead to another long conversation, and that was something they couldn't afford to do if they wanted to get a decent amount of sleep before shift. "Let's talk more about this some other time."

She chuckled with a nod, he knew her so well. "Ok." As he kissed her head, she whispered. "I love you."

"Love you too, Sara."

They knew that things will change when they officially announce their relationship to the team and the lab, but they were ready to face whatever came next as long as they were in this together.

* * *

AN: Hope it was ok. More to come. Please review.

*A comment was asked about the movie they were watching last chapter, and yes it was the notebook.

*Also, with reassuring comments I will be moving forward with that sequel, I've just been having a little more trouble with it than I thought I would, but hopefully it will be up soon.


	7. Reliving the Past Part 6

AN: Thanks for the reviews, here is the next chapter.

Ok so a little warning here, not all Sundays I wrote were going to be pleasant and happy, and this chapter is one of them, I'll admit this was a little hard to write, but unfortunately it was part of their history and I wanted to keep it close to cannon as I could without skipping so much time just for the good parts, hope you still read it.

* * *

Chapter 7: Reliving the Past Part 6

November 18, 2007

Just months ago they were living together and happier than ever, then Sara got kidnapped and almost died, changing everything, especially the plans they had, in the process.

For one, the plan they had on telling the team took a very unexpected turn, because of instead of doing it together while they were hosting a gathering at their new place, he blurted it out in a roundabout way while she was missing, and two, she had convinced him that she should make the change to swing shift.

Since she had been released from the hospital he could sense that something was going on with her, she just didn't seem the same, and hoping it would help her, he even proposed last month, knowing now more than ever that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her, which it had seemed to brighten her spirits a little for a few weeks.

But she just couldn't seem to shake what she had gone through, and now with him sitting alone in his office at the lab, rereading the latter she had left for him before leaving town three days ago, he wished there had been something more he could have done for her.

" _Gil, You know I love you. I feel I've loved you forever. Lately, I haven't been feeling very well. Truth be told, I'm tired. Out in the desert, under that car that night, I realized something, and I haven't been able to shake it. Since my father died, I've spent almost my entire life with ghosts. We've been like close friends, and out there in the desert, it occurred to me that it was time for me to bury them. I can't do that here. I'm so sorry. No matter how hard I try to fight it off, I'm left with the feeling that I have to go. I have no idea where I'm going, but I know I have to do this. If I don't, I'm afraid I'll self destruct, and worse, you'll be there to see it happen. Be safe. Know that I tried very hard to stay. Know that you're my one and only. I will miss you with every beat of my heart. Our life together was the only home I've ever really had. I wouldn't trade it for anything. I love you. I always will. Good bye."_

He sets the letter down on his desk, took his glasses off and sets them on top of the letter and closed his eyes before running his hand down his tired face, feeling completely broken, more broken than he's ever felt in his life.

From the moment he finished reading the letter the first time, he tried getting a hold of her but all he got was her voice mail, and a lot of those times he called was just for that reason, so he could hear her voice.

A few seconds later his phone rang, so he tried shaking off what he was feeling so he could get in work mode before picking it up without looking at the caller ID. "Grissom."

There was a slight pause before he heard a voice he wasn't expecting, but had been wishing for. "Gil?"

There was no hesitation in his voice as he sat up in his office chair a little straighter. "Sara!"

Anymore words he was going to say was cut off when she continued while sniffling. "I'm so sorry for leaving like I did. I know I got upset at you for leaving without talking about your troubles, then I go and do the same thing, you must hate me right now."

Grissom closed his eyes as he heard her crying, wishing he could wrap his arms around her for the comfort he knew she needed, and he started so speak. "Sara, it's ok."

Crying out. "No! I don't deserve..."

Grissom cuts her off. "Honey, you deserve the whole world, and I could never hate you, I love you, and this doesn't change that. Now take some deep breaths...nice and easy...there you go."

When she had calmed down with the help of his soothing voice, she sniffled. "But how? I know I hurt you when I left."

He wiped a tear away and cleared his throat. "Did you ever stop loving me when I unintentionally hurt you?"

"Never."

"Then that's how. I'll keep telling you I love you and mean it until the day I..."

Sara cuts him with a slight smile, the first one she had in three days. "Will you tell me again?"

Grissom had a slight smile on his face, the first one he also had in three days. "I love you."

Sniffling again with a sigh, she spoke softly. "I love you too. You have to know me leaving had nothing to do with you, us."

"I know, honey."

"I would have taken you with me if I could."

Before she could continue, he perked up a little and spoke without thinking, even though that was exactly how he was feeling. "You can take me, just tell me where you are and I'll be there, we can go anywhere you want."

"No, I can't."

"Why?"

"Despite what you think, the team still needs you."

He frowned as his heart started racing. "What about you?"

"I'll always need you, Griss. But this is something I need to do alone."

He didn't like that she felt she had to be alone to do whatever she needed to do, but the risk of never hearing her voice if she felt like he was pushing her was too much to take, so he replied after a short sigh. "Alight, I respect your decision. But promise me something."

"What?"

"That anytime you want to talk to me, or just to hear my voice, then you call. I don't care what time of the day it is, or where you're calling from, just know that I'm here for you, no matter what." He sniffled as he finished. "Ok?"

"Ok, I promise." There was a slight pause before she spoke. "I have to go."

"Alright, I love you, honey."

"I love you too, be safe out there, ok?"

"Always, and you too."

"I'll call soon, bye Grissom."

"Good luck, Sara."

They hung up a few seconds later while he sighed again.

It wasn't the ideal situation, but he was happy he could at least hear her voice from time to time, and maybe in the future he could possible meet her somewhere so they could spend time together, then hopefully in time they'll get to finally share the life they've always wanted.

* * *

**I Credit the episode: Goodbye & Good luck for Sara's letter to Grissom.**

AN: Hope it was ok. A few more Sunday's left. Please review.


	8. Reliving the Past Part 7

AN: Thanks for the reviews, here is the next chapter after a short delay, sorry about that.

Warning: Implied/Suggestive adult behavior.

* * *

Chapter 8: Reliving the Past Part 7

August 30, 2009

After some unexpected events and delays, they were finally reunited in Costa Rica, and after spending a few weeks with the group of people Sara had been traveling with when he got there, they decided to go on their own, eventually finally getting married and ending up in Paris, France, where he received a teaching job; a job Sara could tell he really loved, which wasn't that surprising since he's always had a passion for it.

For months things were perfect, just like they've always envisioned, even though they weren't in the city they had thought they would be in. But eventually one of them felt something was missing, and earlier that day a solution to that problem came in the form of a phone call from the last person either one ever expected.

While they were sitting down on the couch, drinking their glass of wine, Grissom raised his eyebrow at what she just told him. "Ecklie?"

Sara chuckled while nodding her head. "Yes, shocked me too, which I don't know what surprised me more, that he actually called or that he asked me to come back to the lab."

Understanding that sentiment, he nodded while taking another sip of his wine before asking. "What did you tell him?"

"That no decision will be made until I talked to you."

There was a slight pause before he spoke again. "You say that, but in your mind a decision has already been made, hasn't it?"

Sara takes a breath before slipping her fingers through his. "These last eight months with you have been amazing. Being married to you is a dream come true, and I wouldn't trade any of it for anything." Grissom smiled with a nod as she continued. "But lately I've been feeling that something is missing, and I think we both know what that is."

Grissom nodded with an understanding look. "You miss being a CSI."

She nodded in return. "I think deep down, no matter much I wanted to deny it or run from it, me going back to being a CSI was going to eventually happen, it's in me, it's what I do."

After setting his wine glass down on the end table, he turned his body toward her and cupped her cheek, looking at her with concern. "But, can you handle it? There was a reason you couldn't go back there before."

She nodded in understanding while squeezing his hand. "Yeah, I think I can." Then she smiled with love in her eyes. "My head feels like it's in a better place, I feel like I'm in a better place and I'm ready to get back there." He nodded again, but before he could speak, she finished. "However, I won't go if you don't want me to."

He took a breath and shook his head. "I can't ask you to stay."

"Why not? Is that what you want?"

He ran his thumb up and down on her cheek as he replied softly. "The thought of waking up every morning without you in my arms hurts me, but what will hurt me more is holding you back on something I know you want, and I won't do it. So, if you really feel you can go back there, then you have my full support."

Sara's eyes lit up. "Really?"

He nodded with a smile. "I just want what's best for you."

Sara's eyes started to fill up with tears as she spoke with emotion. "You know you are what's best for me, right?"

He wiped a few tears off her cheeks as he replied with emotion too. "That's what you keep telling me."

She moved closer to him, whispering. "And one of these days you'll really believe it."

Whatever he was going to say next was cut off when her lips touched his.

Before things took a turn to the passionate side, he pulled back breathlessly and whispered. "Shouldn't you call Ecklie back?"

She spoke softly as her lips were heading toward his neck. "Later. I have something more important to attend to."

He smiled and closed his eyes at the feel of her lips on his skin. "Mind sharing what that is?"

She pulls back and looks at him with passion in her eyes. "How about you come with me and I'll show you instead."

He smiled wider as she stood up and held out her hand. "As you wish, my dear."

After helping him up, they headed toward the bedroom hand in hand, wanting to spend as much time together as they could.

* * *

September 20, 2009

When Grissom woke that morning, he saw Sara wide away, laying on her side, watching him sleep, so he smiled slightly as he asked. "Good morning, how long have you been up?"

She gave him a smile in return as she moved her hand to his clean-shaven cheek. "Not long. I just wanted to soak up your presence for as long as possible." Then she started to have tears in her eyes as she shook her head. "I can't do this, Griss. I can't leave you."

He looked at her with comfort as he moved closer to her, then he wrapped his arms around her and spoke softly. "Hey, it's going to be ok, we can do this. Plus, we agreed this won't be forever, it's only for a little bit."

She sniffled with a nod, then after she was tucked into his comforting arms, she spoke against his shoulder. "You'll still miss me right? You just seem more ok with this."

He chuckled as he kissed her temple then whispered in her ear with a loving tone. "Every second, every minute, every hour and day you're gone until you're back in my arms. I just know how much you want to do this, so I can sulk and be sad, wasting this precious time with you in the process, or..."

He trails off as she pulled back so she could look into his eyes, then asked. "Or?"

A smile appeared on his face as he cupped her cheek and ran his thumb up and down it. "Or, we can spend that time making new memories that will carry us through until the next time we can make more."

Sara slowly smiled with her eyes sparkling. "I like the way you think Dr. Grissom."

He smirked back. "I believe that's how I got your attention in the first place, Mrs. Grissom."

She chuckled before nodding. "That and among other things."

This time he raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Care to elaborate."

She moved her hand to cup his cheek again. "It started with the eyes, then the mind, I saw your thirst for justice, and when you allowed me to see it." She moved her hand down to his heart, and finished with tears and love in her eyes. "Your heart, and all the love and passion it had in there just waiting to be released."

She then leaned down and removed her hand so she could kiss that spot before moving up to his shoulder and collarbone, but before she could continue her way up, he pulled her back and cupped her cheek, then after looking into each other's eyes with passion, they started to kiss with no end in sight at the moment, both only thinking about the here and now and not what will happen in a few hours.

* * *

A few hours later

When they had no choice but to let reality sink in, they finally got out of bed and had a meal together before they headed toward the airport.

They weren't there very long before it was time for her to board the plane, but all they could do was stand there and hold one another while everybody else boarded, and only when it was the last call, he spoke while trying to keep his emotions intact. "You better go. Please call when you land so I know you got there safely, I don't care about the time."

She whispered. "I will."

"Tell the gang I said hi."

She smiled slightly while they were still holding on to one another. "Ok."

He sighed as he pulled back a little before he cupped her cheek and whispered. "I love you."

"I love you too."

They stood there looking at one another for a few more seconds, then after sharing a couple of kisses, they reluctantly pulled back from one another before she grabbed her bags, and once they shared one more smile, she turned and walked away so she could board the plane.

He stood there and watched until he could no longer see her, then he turned and started walking toward the exit, already counting the minutes on when they'll see one another again.

* * *

AN: Hope it was ok. Please review.


	9. Reliving the Past Part 8

AN: Thank you for the reviews.

AN#2: As you know, if you have been following my story from the beginning, their history does takes a little turn in my story, and this chapter will tell you when that was, I hope you enjoy it.

Warning: Implied/Suggested adult behavior

* * *

Chapter 9: Reliving the Past Part 8

March 21, 2010

Grissom was in the kitchen getting ready to cut up a tomato for the salad that'll be with the home cook meal he was making, it could also mean a welcome home meal, which made him smile a little more, because out of all the visits they had shared with one another the last six months, the one that meant the most was this time since they'll be celebrating their first year of being a married couple; something they were really looking forward to.

Before his thoughts could travel further, which they were known to do from time to time, there was a sound coming from the living room, or more like someone was opening the front door, and that got him a little curious since Sara was the only other person to have a key, so he sets the knife down and walked to the doorway of the kitchen and living room before stopping in his tracks when the door opened and revealed someone he wasn't expecting for a few more hours, but that didn't mean he wasn't smiling from ear to ear when they had eye contact.

"What are you doing here so early? I was suppose to pick up at the airport in a few hours."

She smiled that smile that always made his heart skip a few extra beats as she sets her bags down off to the side, then she closed the door before walking right up to her husband, stopped to cup his cheek and kissed him, and he didn't hesitate a second on kissing her back.

Their reunion kiss went until they needed air, and after a few soft kisses toward the end, they put their foreheads together, breathing quite heavily until finally he could speak. "Not that I didn't enjoy that kiss or you coming home early, but you still didn't answer my question."

"Catherine let me start my vacation a day early, with a known look I might add (He chuckled at that), and I decided to take an earlier flight so I can surprise you here, and considering I don't think we would have been kissing like that in the airport, I say I like where we had this reunion better."

It wasn't that they wouldn't show the public the romantic side of them, it was just very subtle, unless it was a goodbye situation. But mostly they shared their most passionate kisses behind closed doors, and they were perfectly fine with that. Plus, considering they spent two years hiding their relationship in the beginning, it was still a habit not to show the outside world this side of them.

He chuckled again with a nod. "Me too." Then he cupped her cheek, and with love in his eyes, he whispered. "In that case, welcome home, honey." Before bringing her back in for a second round of kissing, which didn't lose its passion from the first one.

When they finally pulled back the second time, they wrapped their arms around one another in a hug, where she sighed in content and whispered. "It's great to be back."

She could careless what city they were in right now or where they were living because being near him, or in his arms was where home truly was for her.

They pull back a few minutes later, and after one more soft kiss, they started to walk toward the kitchen as she asked. "So, what's for dinner?"

"A salad and spaghetti with..."

He stops when he gets to the other side of the counter as she finished his sentence. "Your family's secret sauce."

He has family recipes for all kinds of meals that was passed down to him, so it wasn't something anybody could find in a regular cookbook, and that was just another reason why she loved this man and was thankful he was in her life.

Now normally hearing about the food he was about to cook would have made her mouth water and make her hungrier than she was, but this time it did something that Grissom wasn't prepared for, she dropped a cucumber she had picked up a few seconds earlier and ran to the nearest bathroom before he heard her get sick.

He stood there for a second before he grabbed a glass of water and walked toward the bathroom doorway, cringing when he heard the sound again, and only when she pulled back from the toilet and was sitting on the floor with her back against the cupboard to the bathroom sink did he come in the room and kneel down before handing her the glass of water with a slight smile/smirk on his face, but there was still concern in his eyes. "I thought you liked my family recipes."

Sara took the water from him, shaking her head. "It isn't that." Then she started to have tears in her eyes as she continued with emotion. "I'm so sorry, I didn't...I didn't want you to find out like this."

His concern deepened, so he asked as she was washing out her mouth. "Find out about what?"

After she was done, she got back in the same spot and just sat there, not saying anything with a few tears going down her cheek, so he moved to sit down next to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, brought her closer to him before whispering in her ear. "Whatever it is, you can tell me, so please, let me know what's wrong."

She sniffled a few times before she finally told him in a whisper. "I'm pregnant."

Grissom had to admit out of all the things she could have told him in that moment, pregnancy wasn't on top of the list. They obviously took precautions but things like this happen, and he was very shocked, so shocked in fact that Sara had to shake his shoulder a little after a few minutes of silence, and asked with concern. "Grissom, you ok?"

He shook his head, then cleared his throat before turning his head to look at her, making sure he in fact heard her right. "What did you just say?"

She smiled slightly as she replied. "I uh, I asked if you were..."

"No, I mean before that."

Sara nodded her head, knowing what he was really asking, with tears in her eyes. "I'm pregnant."

He then started to have tears in his eyes. "Pregnant? As in a little you, a little me?"

Sara nodded with another sniffle. "Yes, are you ok with this?"

"Ok?" He gave out a slight chuckle before he continued. "I'll admit I did not see this coming, and I might need a little more time to really let this sink in, but yeah." Then his smile slowly grew as he nodded with a new sparkle in his eye as he finished with his hand now on her stomach. "I'm ok with this."

"No hesitations, no doubts?"

He took a breath before he answered. "You know me, those thoughts will be lurking around, but I'm not going to let them ruin this for me, for us. No, this wasn't planned, but I've found that a lot of wonderful things that can happen in life you can't plan." He smiled wider as he continued while looking at her. "Like you, never in my wildest dreams could I ever prepare for you."

She started to have more tears in her eyes as she whispered. "I wasn't prepared for you either."

He leaned toward her and kissed the side of her head before whispering against it. "Now, the bigger question is are you ok with this?"

She sniffled before explaining. "After freaking out for about 30 minutes when I found out, and another 10 worried about what you will think, it began to sink in on what this miracle means.  
And while being a mother may have not been something I was striving for as a life goal, now that it's happening." She smiled with her eyes shinning as she placed her hand on top of his that was still on her stomach. "I can't imagine not being one, so I want this, more than I thought I ever would."

He smiled with his eyes shinning too. "Yeah? So this is really happening?"

She chuckled as she slipped her fingers through his. "Yes, becoming parents is really happening." She took a breath breath before asking. "You think we are ready for this?"

"Yes, especially knowing that we are facing this together."

"I agree. There isn't anything we can't do when we are together. It may have taken us a little time to get that, but we are finally there."

He chuckled once more with another nod before kissing the side of her head again, and after sitting there in silence for a few minutes, letting this surprising news sink in a little more, she cleared her throat and asked. "So, what's going to happen now? I mean you realize we can't raise a child..."

He cuts her off, knowing exactly where she was going. "Going back and forth, I know that, and I would never suggest doing that." He took a breath before finishing. "So, first off I can't leave until the school year ends, I just wouldn't feel right if I left them without any warning, especially after how understanding they've been about our situation."

Before he continued, she smirked with a little twinkle in her eye. "And for allowing you to come home for a spontaneous visit on Valentines day."

His eyes twinkled back, getting the hint, then he cleared his throat before finishing. "Then once the school year ends, I'll be back in Vegas with you, and maybe then we can find a house that you like."

Her eyes lit up as she asked in shock. "A house?"

"Yeah, a place to call our own." He ran his thumb up and down her stomach as he finished. "A place to raise our little miracle."

The minute he said that, she nodded with a smile. "I have to admit that part does sound amazing."

He placed his head against the side of hers as he whispered. "It sure does."

Not very long after that was settled, he spoke while removing his head from hers. "I'll give you a few minutes to freshen up. Do you still want a home cook meal or go out?"

"I think we should stay in tonight, despite that little episode you just witnessed, I do miss your cooking."

He chuckled while standing up. "Good to know."

He then helped her up before walking out of the bathroom after they hugged, leaving her alone for some privacy.

* * *

Once dinner and their plates were made, they enjoyed their meal out on the balcony; toasting to their 1 year anniversary and the little miracle that will be joining them soon.

When they were done eating their meal, they put their dishes in the dishwasher, and right after Grissom closed the lid and turned it on, Sara walked up behind him and started speaking as she wrapped her arm around his waist. "You know as much as I missed your cooking, which was wonderful by the way, (He smiled his thanks at that), there is something I missed just as much."

Before he could speak, he felt her lips on his neck. and when he felt them on his left ear, he turned around so they could look at one another, and all they saw was love and passion, but before they moved toward the bedroom, he cupped her cheek with a small look of concern. "Can we, I mean is it..."

She smiled with a nod. "Yes, it's ok. Believe me, I asked a lot of questions during my first check-up."

He smiled slightly. "Sounds like you."

She chuckled as she pushed on his shoulder a little. "Hey, this is new territory for me. I have to make sure I'm doing everything right for our baby."

He ran his thumb up and down with a nod. "New for me too, and I probably would have done the same thing."

His tone got a little sadder towards the end since he did miss the first appointment, which made Sara speak as she placed her hand on top of his that was still on her cheek. "I'm sorry Griss, I know how much you would have liked to been there for the first appointment, but this news was too important to share over the phone, I had to be in person to tell you."

"I know." He then sighed. "I just don't want you to feel you are in this alone at anytime, because you aren't, you know that, don't you?"

Sara smiled with emotion in her eyes. "I do. I understand this situation isn't ideal for either of us, but it's something we'll have to get through for a little bit longer until you can..."

He whispered as he leaned toward her while bringing her closer to him. "Come home to you and our little one."

Whatever she was going to say was cut off when his lips touched hers, then before they knew it it was becoming passionate and it wasn't very long after that that they finally made it to the bedroom.

Once they were in nothing but their undergarments, he gently laid her down on their bed, and after a soft kiss on the lips he went down her body until he reached her stomach, he gave it a soft kiss before he pulled back a little and started to whisper with so much emotion. "Hi little one, you coming to us may have been very unexpected, but you'll never find anybody else who will love you more. And we'll do everything in our power to protect you and keep you safe, I pro..."

He trailed off, and after hearing so much emotion from her husband, they moved so she was now sitting up before cupping his cheeks to wipe his tears away. "Grissom."

He shook his head and looked down, like he was ashamed of ruining the moment, but she just smiled and kissed his forehead before whispering comforting and loving words to her man.

When they looked into each other's eyes again, he spoke softly but with passion. "Thank you for this special gift. I love you more than words can explain."

Like Sara, Grissom wasn't really aware of how much he wanted to be a parent until he found out he was going to be one. He knew his mother wanted him to have one so she could be the doting grandma, and a part of him wished he could have given her that chance a lot sooner than now. But if kids were going to be in his life it couldn't have been with just any woman, it had to be with someone special, and even though that special someone came years ago, he still wasn't quite sure if kids were in the cards for them, but now that it's happening, he already can't imagine his life without one.

She sniffled and nodded as she brought him closer to her. "Thank you too, and I love you so much."

They kissed softly a few times before they pulled back, then when they were looking into each other's eyes again, they could see the passion back in them, both ready to continue on with their evening, and that's exactly what they did once their lips touched again.

* * *

A few hours later

Now with the sheets covering them, they were cuddled together, enjoying the closeness while Grissom was talking about some of his childhood stores, which made her laugh, even though she's pretty much heard them all by now. But she didn't care because she loved hearing about when her husband was young, and Grissom just loved telling her them so he could hear her laugh, he loved it when he got to hear that sound.

After a few more stories, Grissom felt Sara shiver, so he brought her closer to his body, if that was even possible, before speaking in a concerned tone. "You cold, honey?"

But Sara just smiled as she ran her thumb up and down his bare chest. "No, I was just imagining our child getting into the same situations as his/her father, it was actually a nice thought."

He chuckled for a second before he sighed in content as he ran his hand up and down her bare arm. "A father. I still can't believe it."

Knowing exactly what he meant, she replied softly. "It still seems pretty unreal, doesn't it?"

"I just never thought it would happen to me."

She ran her thumb up and down his chest as she continued. "You know we never really talked about having kids before."

He kissed her head as he whispered with emotion. "I was always just happy to be with you, I didn't need anything else, but if you had ever brought it up we could have discussed it." He paused before asking. "Which you never had, why is that?"

As they looked into each other's eyes, she started to have tears in them too as she replied. "Can I have the same answer as you? I was just happy to be with you after so long of waiting, I would have been fine if it had been just the two of us."

He smiled with a nod. "Yeah, but it's happening now, and I couldn't be happier."

"Me neither."

They started to kiss again, but before it could get really passionate again, Sara placed her hand on his shoulder and spoke softly, almost reluctantly. "As much as I'm enjoying where things might lead to again, I uh..."

Grissom pulled back with a smile/smirk. "A craving?"

She smiled shyly as she looked at him. "Yeah. Do we have any ice cream, chocolate chip, to be exact?"

He shook his head. "Sorry, I was going to go to the store before I picked up at the airport." Then he smirked. "But somebody decided to come early, and distract me."

She smirked in return. "Like you're really complaining on seeing me early or the distraction."

This time his tone was more sincere. "I would never complain about either." Then he smirked one more time. "But look at who has no ice cream now." She then had a loving look on her face before giving him a pouty one, knowing exactly what he would do next once he saw it, which she was correct because he nodded his head with a chuckle. "Alright, I'll be right back, and if you need anything else I'll have my cell phone with me."

She smiled brightly. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." They kissed softly before moving from one another so he could get out of bed.

Once he was out, revealing him in nothing but boxers, he walked to the dresser to get some casual clothes, but before he closed the dresser door, he grabbed one of his old t-shirts that she loves and tosses it over to her, then they share a warm smile between them before he walked into the bathroom to get ready while she put the shirt on with a happy sigh.

* * *

25 minutes and two phone calls later Grissom finally made it back to and in the apartment, and after arriving in the kitchen, he placed the items he had bought in their proper place before turning toward the door, just in time to see a robe wearing Sara standing in the doorway of the kitchen.

He gave her a sympathy look as he asked softly. "Sick again?" Once she nodded, he continued with the same look and tone. "I'm sorry."

She took a breath before replying. "It comes with the territory, I'm afraid."

There wasn't much he could do or say to change that, so he just nodded, but he still wished she didn't have to go through it.

There was a short pause before she cleared her throat and stepped closer to him while asking as she was removing one of her arms from behind her back, showing him a piece of paper that had typed words on it. "So, were you ever going to tell me about this?"

He looked at her with curiosity, then grabbed the piece of paper before grabbing his glasses from the kitchen counter to look at what she just handed to him, which he knew right away what it was, so he sets the paper and his glasses down on the kitchen counter and looked at her, which she bit her lip as she spoke almost shyly before he could. "I'm sorry, it wasn't like I was snooping through your things."

"And it wasn't like I was hiding it either."

She had found it in the same book she had found the letter he had written her but didn't send during his sabbatical, she loved that book and was just seeing what page he had bookmarked, and there the piece of paper was.

When he didn't answer her question, she continued. "So?"

He shook his head and cleared his throat before answering. "In the light of everything, it isn't important now, so I really didn't feel the need to. Plus, to be honest, I hadn't even thought about it since you've walked through the front door earlier."

She nodded in understanding before asking. "But before everything, you did consider it, didn't you?"

He sighed. "Sara..."

But she cuts him off as she took his hand. "I mean the government asked you to be a consultant, that's pretty big, and I don't see you turning your back on something like that without at least thinking about it. So, you can tell me, I won't get mad. In fact, I'll completely understand."

Knowing when she got this way, there was now way he was going to avoid this conversation, so he took a breath and walked them toward the living room so they could sit on the couch, and after they did, he looked her right in the eyes and told her what had went through his head when he had received the letter. "You're right, I did think about it and I did consider it..." She nodded before he finished after squeezing her hand lightly. "For about a second or two, then I made my decision."

Sara was about to speak. "Grissom..."

But he puts a finger to her lips to stop her, then cupped her cheek with a smile on his face and a little emotion in his eyes. "It was already killing me spending this much time apart as it is.  
The distance, the missed phone calls and sykpe chats and trying to fit time in our schedules to see one another would have only gotten worse, and I couldn't do that to us, to you, so I figured if I would eventually feel bad about doing my job, then it wasn't worth it in the end; even if it's offered by the government." Sara had tears in her eyes as he continued while looking at her with nothing but love. "I made a mistake on choosing my job over you for so long before, and I'm not doing it again, especially now." Then he moved his hand to stomach as he finished. "The job offer did sound like a great opportunity, I can't lie about that and I'm honored they had asked me to be part of their scientific team, but I want to see where this takes us."

Sara sniffled as she asked. "You sure?"

It wasn't that she wanted him to take the job, she just wanted him to be positive he's making this decision on his own and not feel he was pushed into making it, so he won't have to think back years from now and see that not taking the job as a regret.

Understanding why she was asking that, he smiled with a nod as his eyes got bright. "Outside of letting you in my life, I've never been more sure about anything else before. I choose you, our family, and I'll never have second thoughts or regrets about that, ok?"

She nodded with tears going down her cheek. "Ok."

He slipped his hand out from under hers and cupped her cheek to wipe her tears away as he continued. "Wherever you and this baby are, that's where I want to be. Well, when I can leave here, that is."

She smiled with a nod before cupping his cheek as she spoke with love. "I love you, so much. I just want you to be happy and have everything you ever wanted."

"I'm already there." He then removed his hand from her stomach and took her hand to help her stand up before he wrapped his arms around her and kissed the side of her head as he whispered. "And I already have everything I need right here. I love you too, sweetheart."

They'll never know how that other path would have ended up, but they really didn't care, especially knowing that once Grissom came home for good they'll never have to spend months apart ever again, and that's exactly how they like it.

* * *

AN: Hope you liked it. 3 chapter left. Please review.


	10. The Sunday that Changed Everything

AN: Thanks for the reviews, here is the next chapter, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 10: The Sunday that Changed Everything

July 25, 2010

After the school year ended Grissom had to stick around in Paris for a little bit longer to take care of a little more business, but then he was finally free to join his family in Vegas.

When it was time to board the plane he took his seat at the window and pulled out his morning crossword puzzle that he was saving just for this occasion, but before he could get started on it an older woman sat down next to him and asked in a French accent with a smile on her face. "Traveling for business of pleasure?"

Grissom gave her a bright smile that could of lit up the dark as he replied in a relieved tone. "I'm going home, finally."

She smiled kindly, and after a few pleasantries back and forth, he turned his attention back to his crossword puzzle with thoughts of home not far behind.

Once the plane landed at his destination, he got up and stretched before waiting until he could get his carry on bag from the top compartments, then he proceed to follow the other passengers off the plane, which on the outside they would see a calm and patient man, but inside he just wanted to get off as soon as possible so he could start the life with his wife that they really should have, without the traveling back and forth and spending their mornings and evenings on the phone and video chats.

He now has a deeper respect for couples who can do that on a daily basis and still end up together when it is all said and done, he just knew he couldn't do it any more, and he also knew deep down Sara couldn't either, even though she wouldn't voice it out-loud.

He sighed in relief when he made into the airport, then not even more than two minutes later his heart started racing when he saw his beautiful, five month pregnant wife looking his way, and the moment their eyes connected it felt like time stopped.

There was a short pause before he started walking towards her with a smile on his face and spring in his step while she stood in the same spot with a smile on her face, but he could tell she was trying very hard to keep her emotions in.

When he finally stopped in front of her, which felt like forever, he cupped her cheek and whispered with emotion. "Hi, honey."

She sniffled before she replied with emotion. "Hi." After a short pause of just staring at one another, she whispered. "I know we don't normally show the public this side of us, but do you think we can make an exc..."

He cuts her off as he stepped a little closer to her. "I'm already ahead of you." Before touching his lips to hers, not able to hold back any longer, which she was right there with him since there was no hesitation on her part, making it the most passionate kiss they've ever shared in public.  
But they couldn't care less right now because as far as they were concerned it was just them in that moment.

When their kiss finally ended, they pulled back slowly before he kissed her forehead and brought her in his arms as close as he could get her for a hug, and whispered softly. "I'm home now."

She sniffled as she held on to him as tightly as she could. "Me too."

Knowing what she had meant by that, they just held one another in silence until their moment was interrupted when someone couldn't be ignored any longer.

Grissom chuckled when he felt a kick from their unborn child for a second time, then spoke as he pulled back. "I guess I should say hi to someone else."

Sara smiled as she placed her hand on her stomach. "She misses you, and when she heard your voice she only wanted to say hi."

They were going to wait until their baby was born to see what they would get, but they honestly couldn't wait that long, so the minute they could find out, Grissom told Sara to let the doctor know that they wanted to know as early as possible, so what she did was wrote it on a piece of paper and when they were video chatting one night, Sara opened it in front of him and it was revealed they were having a little girl.

He smiled with a sparkle in his eyes as he kneeled down so he was in front of her stomach, then he placed his hand on it and whispered. "Hi butterfly, you're right it's daddy, and I've missed you too. But now you'll get to hear my voice everyday and I'm not going to miss another moment, I promise."

If they were alone he would have kissed her stomach, but he just kept his hand there a few more seconds to feel a couple more kicks before he removed it and stood back up, grabbing his bag in the process, then he cleared his throat and said with a smile. "You ready?"

She held out her hand with another glowing smile. "Yeah, more than ever."

He slipped his hand in hers before they started walking toward the exit of the building so they could continue on with their future together.

* * *

September 2, 2040

Grissom's thoughts were interrupted when both him and his granddaughter heard another voice from the doorway to the office. "What's going on in here?"

The little girl's eyes lit up as she looked toward the door before speaking. "Grandpa was just about to tell me why Sundays were his favorite day."

"Oh really?" As the little girl nodded, Grissom looked toward the doorway with his eyes sparkling too, and the woman smiled while looking into them. "Can I get an answer to that too?"

Grissom smiled bigger as he stood up, wincing slightly while she gave him a look of sympathy as his granddaughter held on as tightly as she could, then he spoke as he walked up to her. "Well, you see after meeting this wonderful woman, we spent a lot of good Sundays together, and whenever that day comes I always think about them more than usual."

As their eyes remained on one another, the woman's mind takes them back to some certain Sundays too, which was interrupted a few seconds later. "Grandma, what's your favorite day?"

The woman's eyes moved from her husband's to look at her beautiful granddaughter. "I would have to agree with your grandpa, Sundays have been great for me too."

Their moment was once again interrupted a few seconds later when they head another voice from the doorway. "Honey, time for bed."

Their daughter and granddaughter were staying with them for a few weeks before they moved into a new apartment.

All eyes were now on the little girl's mother, and there was no denying who her parents were, she had the perfect balance of them both.

The young woman smiled with her blue eyes sparkling. "What?"

Grissom shook his head with a smile. "Nothing, butterfly."

Before any of the grownups could speak, the little girl spoke again. "Grandma and Grandpa were telling me their favorite day of the week, mommy."

The young woman held out her arms for her daughter, so Grissom sets his granddaughter down before she ran to her mother, and as she was picking her up, she replied. "Let me guess, Sundays?"

The little girl looked at her mother with wide-eyes. "You knew?"

She chuckled. "Yes."

"How?"

She nodded goodnight to her parents before walking out of the room with her little girl in her arms, replying. "I believe I asked the same question when I was your age."

When it was just Sara and Grissom in the room, Grissom looked at his beautiful wife, and while she may have had a few more birthdays on her since the first time he'd seen her, she was still the best sight his eyes has ever seen.

She turned her head a second later before speaking with a smile. "Sundays have been both good and bad for us."

Grissom cupped his wife's cheek. "Yes they have."

"And as great as the good ones have been in our earliest years, nothing beats the ones we shared the last 30 years."

Grissom placed his forehead to hers before they closed their eyes and thought of a couple more Sundays they had shared the last 30 years, especially the one that changed their lives.

* * *

Flashback

December 19, 2010

"You want to hold her?"

All Grissom had been doing since their daughter was born and in her mother's arms was sit in the chair next to her bed and stare at them, he just couldn't turn away from the amazing sight.

He smiled with a nod. "I'd love to."

Sara smiled in return before she transferred their little one in the arms of her protective father, and after a few whimpers, she heard her father's soothing voice so she stopped before she really got going.

Grissom had always thought he would never find anyone more beautiful than his precious wife, but after one second of looking down at the miracle they had created, almost changed his mind on that one. Oh, his wife will always be the most beautiful woman to him but he could already see there will be another one not far behind.

Now it was Sara's turn to watch father and daughter, and she knew she'll never find a more beautiful sight than this. Even though kids weren't technically in their life's plan, until it became a reality, it still felt like she's been waiting forever for this moment, and now that it was here, it was worth the wait.

Her thoughts get interrupted when he started to speak with tears in his eyes. "You did it, Sara."

She smirked with a smile. "I know, I was there."

Grissom softly chuckled and shook his head before replying. "That's not what I meant."

She smiled as she moved her hand so it was touching his arm. "I had a feeling you didn't mean that, so what did you mean?"

He cleared his throat before he continued. "You might not remember this simple moment between us, considering all the other moments we've had since then, but 10 years ago while I was clearing up the break room after a certain party was celebrated, you..."

Sara cuts him with a bigger smile, remembering exactly what he was talking about. "I told you one of these days you'll see celebrating your birthday is a wonderful thing again."

He nodded before continuing with emotion. "And I'm not saying that the birthdays I've shared since we've been together wasn't special or made me see that before, but..."

Sara cuts him off again with a nod in understanding. "I get it."

A tear finally came down his cheek as he whispered. "Thank you for everything you've done for us."

Tears welled up in her eyes just watching all the emotion on his face. "It was my pleasure."

They smiled at one another then he looked back down at the little girl in his arms, both vowing to love and protect her for the rest of their lives.

* * *

AN: Hope it was ok, two chapter left. It was really suppose to be one left, but the second one is like a bonus chapter, you'll see when we get to that. Please review, hope you enjoy your weekend.


	11. Still Believe?

AN: Thank you for the reviews, the first part of the chapter is the last flashback of the story.

* * *

Chapter 11: Still Believe?

November 26, 2034

As dinner was coming to a close, Grissom looked at his 24 year old daughter, Christine, with concern when he noticed her plate of food was barely touched, which was weird in a way since she was the one who had had asked for this family dinner, so he asked after setting his fork down on his plate and placed his hand on top of hers. "What's wrong, butterfly?" Christine looked at her father, and was about to speak, but he continued with a loving look. "And don't say nothing, you usually scarf down your food before I even get halfway done with mine."

She closed her mouth a second later and gave him a small smile as she nodded, then she cleared her throat before looking at mom first then back at her dad. "Mom, dad, there is something I need to tell you guys."

This time Sara gets a loving look as she placed her hand on top of her daughter's. "Whatever it is, you can tell us, sweetheart."

She took a breath a deep breath before finally telling them. "I'm pregnant."

They had to admit they were a little surprised by this, so Grissom cleared his throat and said. "Ok, so..."

Before he could finish, she continued with determination. "And I'm keeping the baby."

Sara softly smiled as she patted her daughter's hand. "I don't think we would have thought otherwise. What about David, does he know?"

David Terry had been her boyfriend for a little over a year, and they thought he was nice enough and well mannered in their company, but they weren't quite sure if he was right for their daughter. They just never said anything because in the end it was their daughter's choice on who she spent her time with, but unfortunately what they always thought came true when their daughter answered her mother's question.

"Yeah, he knows. But it looks like he's not ready for the responsibility."

Grissom had to admit his blood was boiling, if there was one thing he never wanted to see his daughter go through, it was heartbreak, even though he knew it was bound to happen from time to time, and unfortunately he was right because this wasn't the first time. But he had to also admit this one was the hardest to witness, so he gets up from his seat and wraps his arms around her shoulders from behind and kissed her head before whispering. "I'm so sorry, sweetheart. You deserve better than that."

Trying to be strong, she nodded while clearing her throat as she placed her hands on top of her dad's arms. "I know, and as much as what he did stings, he made his choice and there is nothing I can do to change that. I don't have time to dwell on it, I need to move forward, I need to be strong because I have someone else who's counting on me now, and I don't want to let him or her down." The parents smiled, very proud at how strong their daughter was even in the face of a heartbreak, then she took a breath again and continued. "Am I terrified about doing this, especially on my own? Absolutely."

Before she could continue, Sara spoke in encouragement. "But you aren't alone in this, you do know that, right?"

She nodded with her blue eyes sparkling. "Yeah, I do."

After Grissom released her, she stood up and hugged both of her parents before asking. "Can I ask for a favor?"

Grissom whispered. "Anything."

"Can I stay here for a little bit? Just until I..."

He cuts her off immediately. "Of course, for as long as you need to."

"Thank you, I love you guys."

Sara cupped her daughter's cheek with a smile as her eyes were shinning. "And we love you, always."

After another round of hugging, Christine spoke again. "I'm going to go lay down for a bit, I'll eat later, I promise."

"Ok."

She gave them a nod and smile before heading toward her childhood room, needing that familiarity that brought her so much comfort growing up.

Sara and Grissom watched their daughter until she was out of the room, then Sara spoke with her eyes narrowing and her arms crossed. "Is there anyway we can get his address?"

Grissom had to chuckle for a second as he cupped his wife's cheek, his eyes getting a little dark by the end of his sentence. "I believe you know exactly how to do that, but I don't think that would be a wise choice because then you'll have to tell me."

Sara finished it off with a sparkle in her eyes, even though they both were still understandably upset. "And then our daughter will have to be interviewed when we end up on trail."

He then smirked. "Don't tell me you have forgotten the rule? They'll have to find a body first before a trail can begin."

For a split second they let that thought run through their heads, then Sara shook her head with a sigh. "Well, as mad as we are at him, I can't see us actually doing that."

"I can't either." Then he sighed before whispering. "I just wish that she had found someone who would help her through this amazing time in her life."

Knowing exactly what he meant, she placed her hand on top of his that was on her cheek as she whispered back. "And I believe someday some one will come into her life and look at her and her child as if they are his whole world."

"I really hope you're right, because if anybody deserves that kind of love, it's her." Then he smirked with pride. "And I don't care if I'm a little biased either."

Sara chuckled as she shook he her head. "You know what? I agree, Mr. Grissom."

"Well, thank you, Mrs. Grissom."

They kissed softly on the lips before they started picking up the dishes from the dinning room table, but then Sara suddenly stopped as if the news finally hit her. "Grissom!"

He raised an eyebrow at her sudden stop before asking in a concerned tone. "Yeah?"

Not before long, she had the biggest smile on her face with sparkling eyes. "We're going to be grandparents."

Grissom chuckled with a nod. "I know, isn't it great?" Then he walked into the kitchen.

Sara stood there for a few seconds before following him with the smile still on her face.

Yes, they wished things would have been different for their daughter, that she had found a man that would face the consequences of his actions instead of running away like some coward, and while this milestone in their lives couldn't have been imagined years ago, they were very much looking forward to be the doting grandparents. They couldn't wait to spoil the newest little Grissom.

End of Flashbacks

* * *

September 2, 2040

When they came back to the present, Sara spoke with a smile. "Why did most of our favorite moments happen on a Sunday?"

He chuckled as he pulled his back from her. "I don't know. All I know is they did, and I wouldn't trade them for anything."

She cups his cheek while speaking with love. "It's been a wild ride, hasn't it?"

He nodded as he placed his hand top of hers. "And one I'm not quite ready to be done with."

"That's good to hear."

They kissed softly on the lips, then after pulling back again, he spoke. "You know all of this reminiscing brought back the thought of a certain movie."

She chuckled before asking. "Is that a hint on something?"

"You in?"

She slipped her fingers through his with a nod. "With you, always."

After one more look at one another, they started walking toward the office door, and just when they got there, she asked. "Griss."

"Yeah, honey?"

"You still believe in true love?"

He stopped them in the doorway, cupped her cheek and whispered while looking into her eyes. "More than ever. I love you, Sara."

"Love you too."

They kissed softly one more time before walking out of the room hand in hand, still amazed after everything they've been through that they had this life with a family that may have been unexpected, but loved with everything they had inside of them.

* * *

AN: Next chapter will be the last. I hope you enjoyed this one. Please review.


	12. The start of her own Sunday Tradition

AN: Thank you for the review, here is the last chapter.

* * *

Chapter 12: The start of her own Sunday Tradition

September 30, 2040

"Ok butterfly, I need to make a some copies then we can leave."

Christine smiled at her dad with a nod. "Alright." Before Grissom walked out of the room so he could head to the teacher's lounge to use the copy machine.

While her mother was having grandma time, she gets to have daddy time. It just so happens he was still dedicated to his job, so this Sunday he had a few papers to grade and assignments to work out at UNLV, but like she did when she was younger, she went to work with him, where she graded her own papers from the 5th graders that she teaches.

She smiled at her accomplishment as she was sticking the papers in the folder, but stopped when she heard a voice behind her that she didn't know.

"Dr. Grissom I..." The 26 year old, 6'0, brown-eyed, short blond-haired, average weight, man stopped speaking when he noticed it wasn't his mentor in his office. "Oh, I'm sorry, you're not Dr. Grissom."

Christine smiled and shook her head as she looked back at him. "Well, technically I am. But I'm sure I'm not the one you wanted to speak to."

He chuckled, then he nodded. "That's right, Christine Grissom; Graduated with honors, went to UCLA, mother at 24 and still managed to get her PhD, but is teaching 5th graders at the grade school."

She raised her eyebrow as she asked with curiosity. "Do I have a biography out there somewhere that I'm not aware of?"

"No, your dad." Then his brown eyes sparked as he finished. "He's very proud of you. He hopes one day you'll take his place here."

Christine stood up, grabbing the folder in the process. "Maybe someday I will, but right now I'm enjoying teaching the younger generation."

"Nothing wrong with that, I'm sure you're the best teacher for them, especially if you are anything like your father."

His kind words and the way he was looking at her made her heart skip a few unexpected beats, and she was actually at a loss with words, which she can't remember the last time that happened. But before she could attempt to use her voice again, he cleared his throat and shook his head before speaking while holding out his right hand. "I'm sorry, where are my manners, I'm..."

Before he could continue, Grissom spoke as he walked into the room. "Kenneth, what are you doing here? You realize it's a Sunday, right?"

Christine smirked at her dad before Kenneth could speak. "The same could be said to you, dad."

He smirked back with his blue eyes sparkling. "Well, when you're a teacher you have to make sacrifices; papers and tests aren't going to get graded on their own, now are they?"

Christine held up her hand in surrender, knowing when to back down. "You're right, you win."

Grissom nodded before turning his attention to his oldest student, which the reason for that was because he had left school a few years ago to help his sick mother, and had just returned this year with her mother's health improving.

"So Mr. Matthews, you came here to get a few questions answered?"

He was going to ask his questions, but then changed his mind a second later. "You know what, I didn't know you would have company with you, so I'll just come in before classes tomorrow."

"You sure?"

He nodded with a smile. "Yeah."

"Ok, have a good day."

"You too, Dr." Then he looked at Christine and gave her a smile. "Nice to meet you in person, Christine."

She smiled back. "It was nice meeting you too, Kenneth."

He nodded one more time before he turned and walked out of the room, while Christine watched him as Grissom walked to his desk, and after he placed his papers in the folder he had marked Monday, he cleared his throat, breaking her from her thoughts, before he spoke. "You ready, butterfly?"

She cleared her throat before turning to look at her father with a smile. "Yeah."

He nodded before grabbing his jacket and briefcase, then after he had it, he walked up to his daughter, who still had a smile on her face, so he asked with a raised eyebrow. "What?"

"I'm just happy to hear that you're very proud of me."

"I've always told you how proud I am of you."

"I know, but to hear that you told someone who isn't family, makes it feel more special in a way."

Grissom nodded in understanding. "I get it."

She smiled bigger before she surprised him with a hug. "I love you dad, and if I never said it before, I'm proud of you too."

"Thank you butterfly."

She stepped back a second later before they walked out of the office so they could enjoy more of their father/daughter day.

* * *

October 28, 2040

Even though her and her date was staying in tonight while her daughter was with her grandparents, she did dab on a little make-up and wore something a little nicer than lounge around clothes, but it still didn't stop the butterflies in her stomach.

She couldn't believe that she felt this way because she hadn't felt this way toward a guy in a very long time, and comparing how she felt now and to the father of her child, she was sad to say he had never made her feel like this before. There always had been something there, she couldn't deny that, or else she never would have dated him, let alone get as far as she did with him, but it was nowhere on this level.

Her thoughts were interrupted when there was a knock on the door, so after checking her breath, she walked towards the apartment door, and once she opened it, she smiled. "Hi, Kenneth."

Kenneth smiled back. "Hi."

After meeting in person they couldn't stop thinking about one another, so he finally plucked up the courage and asked her out, and things have been going really good for the past two weeks.

She moved to the side to let him, and once he was, he held out a wine bottle and said. "For dinner."

She smiled as took it from his hands. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

She sets it on the counter before turning to him and asking. "So, what's first, movie or dinner?"

He walked up closer to her and cupped her cheek before whispering. "Well, first I think we forgot something."

She smiled with the butterflies once again flying as they leaned toward one another before their lips finally touched for a sweet, gentle kiss.

When they pulled back, he asked. "How about a movie first."

"Ok, sounds good to me."

* * *

When the movie was done, which they had been cuddled on the couch, they headed toward the kitchen, where she started to make dinner with his help, and once it was done they sat at the kitchen table and started eating with small talk.

As dinner was coming to a close, he spoke with a smile after taking a sip of his wine. "Thanks for dinner, it was good."

"You're welcome, but you should take credit too, you helped, so thank you."

"To team work then."

She chuckled as they clinked their half empty glasses before taking another sip, and once he swallowed first, he sets his glass down before asking a question. "So, when do I get to met your daughter?"

She swallowed her drink, then stood up with a smile as she grabbed her plate. "I uh, I think I'm going to get some more."

"Christine..."

She cuts him off, asking. "Do you want some more?"

He stood up from his seat before he walked up to her, speaking softly. "No, but I am wondering why you are avoiding the question. I've noticed this isn't the first time you have."

She cleared her throat as she placed a little more pasta on her plate. "I just don't think it's the right time."

"Ok, but do you know when the right time will be?"

"No, I don't."

Then she started to walk toward the table, but he lightly stopped her when he places his hand on her arm and asked. "Wait a minute, you don't think there will be a time, do you?" They looked into each other's eyes before she looked down at her plate, and he took a breath before continuing. "I know we've only been seeing one another for two weeks, and I don't want to freak you out or anything by admitting this too early, but I don't see this as a passing thing, do you?"

When she didn't answer for several seconds, he removed his hand and started walking toward the table so he could finish his wine. "I guess there is my answer."

But he only got as far as picking up the glass before he heard her speaking softly. "I'm scared, ok, more scared than I've ever been in my life, even more than becoming a single mother at 24." He turned around to look at her with concern as she continued to tell him what was in her heart. "I gave a piece of myself to someone before, and it hurt when he threw back in my face and left, but the thought of it happening again, with you, it terrifies me because it will hurt 10 times more."

He walked up to her whispering. "Christine..."

But she cuts him off with tears in her eyes. "And it also terrifies me on bringing someone new in my little girl's life and they turn around and leave, breaking her heart in the process, and that is something I can't bare to see."

He cupped her cheek and wiped her tears away before speaking with emotion. "I wish I had more than words to prove to you that I'm not going anywhere. Since the day I saw you in your father's office, I can't stop thinking about you, and every time I think about you, I get these butterflies in my stomach."

Christine chuckled with a nod. "Me too."

He smiled with his eyes sparkling. "See, that has to mean something." He took a breath before continuing. "I'm scared too, especially when your dad finds out about us. I mean I'm dating my teacher's daughter, and he can literally kill me and hide me where no one will find me, if that isn't scary, I don't know what is."

She chuckled again before she said with a raised eyebrow. "Well, least you can't say you dated and married your teacher."

"What?" After she gave him a look that meant 'think about it', his eyes get wide as he chuckled. "No way, your dad was your mother's teacher?"

"Ok, it wasn't like it was a real classroom setting, it was a forensic seminar. But yeah, for a brief time my dad was my mom's teacher."

He shook his head, surprised on this information. "Wow, I had no idea." Then he smirked again. "The things you find out while dating your teacher's daughter."

She raised an eyebrow again as she asked. "You're not with me to find out juicy gossip about my family are you?"

He shook his head before speaking in a carrying tone. "No, I'll go to the grave with anything you don't want any outside people knowing. I just want to get to know you and your daughter, and build something that we've both been waiting on for years, and hopefully it will last us a life time."

She sets her plate down on the kitchen counter before wrapping her arms around his neck and asked with caution. "A life time?"

"Yeah, so what do you say? How about taking this scary step together?"

There was a reason her parents were together now, and that was because they took a scary step together and trusted one another that their hearts were safe, and she couldn't imagine turning her back on something that made her feel so strongly.

Now it was her turn to trust her heart that this was going to turn alright for her and her daughter, so with that thought in her head, she nodded with a smile. "Ok, I'm in."

"Awesome."

They kissed softly again before putting their foreheads together and closing their eyes, enjoying this moment together.

Neither one can't predict the future, but as far as they were concerned their connection and love was only going to get stronger.

* * *

October 27, 2041

While her parents were in the kitchen cooking a meal for their Sunday family dinner, Christine was sitting on the couch in the living room reading a book, or at least trying to, but she couldn't concentrate because she was having such a wonderful time watching her daughter and Kenneth playing checkers.

Ever since he met her daughter, their relationship had only gotten stronger, and seeing how they interacted together, only made her love him even more because she could tell he enjoyed spending time with her daughter, and not something that was an obligation just because they were dating.

Her thoughts get interrupted and she smiled bigger when she heard Maddie laugh as Kenneth was ticking her with a smile while he was teasing her about winning.

Things started to calm down a second later when Sara and Grissom walked into the room to announce dinner was ready, but before they could head toward the kitchen, Kenneth spoke once he got his breath back. "Uh, before we fix our plates for dinner, I would like to ask you all something."

They all looked at him with curiosity while his heart was racing since this was the most nerve-wracking thing he's ever done in his life, and he's made more speeches in front of teachers and students than he can count.

He cleared his throat as he walked up to Sara and Grissom. "Dr. Grissom, Mrs. Grissom, you two have raised an amazing woman, and I can't tell you how lucky I feel whenever she's with me, she makes my life feel complete." Then he turned and looked down at Maddie, who was standing in front of her mother with a smile, making him smile back as he finished. "And so does this little girl." The little girl's smile gets bigger as she looked down before he turned his head toward Sara and Grissom again. "And it would mean the world to me if I can marry your daughter."

Christine and Sara gasped while Grissom just stood there, but before he could speak, Kenneth turned around and took a step forward before kneeling down so he was eye-level with the little girl while he smiled again at her. "Maddie. there is nothing I wouldn't do for you or mother, and I hope you'll give me your blessing to spend the rest of my life with you two."

Maddie smiled again as she asked. "Can I be the flower girl?"

They all chuckled before he winked at her and whispered softly. "I'll see what I can do, I've got connections."

She giggled as Kenneth stood up so he was now looking at the woman he loved, who was practically in a puddle right now, then he cupped her cheek and continued with love in his eyes. "And Christine, all I want to do for you is love you and make you happy for the rest of our lives, so please do me the greatest honor of becoming my wife."

She sniffled as more tears came down her cheeks while he continued to wipe them away, but before she could speak, Grissom did after clearing his throat. "It took a lot of guts for you to ask like this."

Kenneth removed his hand from her cheek before turning around so he could look at his mentor with a nod. "Yes sir, anything short of a 100% here is pretty heartbreaking. One of the most heartbreaking scores I'll ever receive in my life if it doesn't work out."

That got a little smile out of them, and he would have smiled too, but he was still very nervous, and only got worse when Grissom stepped up to him, which he was the one taller than the older man, but he felt small when he was looking right at that intimidating look, something he hadn't really noticed until he started dating his daughter.

"My daughter and granddaughter are the light of my life, outside of my wife, and thinking about them getting hurt by anybody is unacceptable, you understand?"

Knowing what he could do to him, he understood completely, so he nodded. "Yes, sir." Then he got a little more confident as he continued. "But you know me, I don't do anything less than 100%, and that's exactly what I'm going to do when it comes to my life with your daughter and granddaughter."

There was one more pause before Grissom finally held out his hand with a smile on his face. "And that's why I have no problem on giving you my 25% approval."

Kenneth smiled brightly, knowing exactly what he meant by that, as he shook the older man's hand. "Thank you, I won't let you down."

Grissom nodded as they released hands. "I hope not, son."

Kenneth then took a breath while looking at Sara, and Sara, who had a few tears too, smiled with a nod. "You now have 50%"

Instead of a handshake, Kenneth walked up to her and gave her a hug. "Thank you Mrs. Grissom."

Sara chuckled as she gave the young man a hug. "You're welcome, but I guess you can start calling me Sara now."

"I would love to."

After they get out of the hug, Kenneth turned his attention to the youngest member and kneeled down in front of her again, which it looked like she was thinking about something before she asked. "Isn't 75% next?"

They chuckled at that, leave it to her to think about math when there was a very important question in the air, then Kenneth cupped her cheek with a smile. "It sure is, sweetie."

She smiled with her eyes sparkling. "Then that's what you have now." Then she took a step closer to the man that she liked very much and hugged him, hoping her mother will say yes to him.

While in his arms, he whispered. "Thank you." Then he smirked, but was very serious. "And I'm still working on that flower girl gig."

Maddie just giggled again as they pulled back before nodding her head, then he stood back up and looked at Christine, waiting for the most important 25% of his life, which he didn't have to wait much longer because she cupped his cheek with a smile and nodded. "You better add this one to your collection of other 100%'s because my answer is yes, I'll marry you."

His eyes lit up even more right before they kissed, making her family clap for them, then when they pulled back, they wrapped their arms around one another for a hug as they whispered their loves yous to one another.

When they pulled back from one another, Kenneth, Christine and Maddie headed toward the kitchen while Christine told Maddie that she would be honored if she was the flower girl, which made the little girl happy, and she only got happier and started laughing when Kenneth tried ticking her again but she was too quick for him this time and ran toward the kitchen.

Sara and Grissom watched them until they were out of the room, then they looked at one another with their eyes sparkling as she spoke. "Well, all we wanted for her was to be happy and find love from a good man."

He nodded as he wrapped his arms around her. "And I don't think I could have picked a better one for her. Although, I still wish I didn't have to witness them making out on my front porch."

The first time Christine brought Kenneth to her parents house so it could be revealed on who was making her so happy, Grissom got a surprise when he opened the door and saw his student kissing his daughter. But after the embarrassing moment passed, and especially after witnessing how he was with her and his granddaughter, Grissom approved of them by the end of the night.

Sara chuckled with a nod as she cupped his cheek, then he took a breath and placed his hand on top of hers before speaking with a smile/smirk. "And I will say this too, I don't think it will take her much time to agree that Sundays are her favorite day of the week too."

Her eyes sparkled back before kissing him softly on the lips, and once they pulled back she whispered. "I love you."

"And I love you. Let's go eat."

She nodded with a smile, and after one more kiss, they headed toward the kitchen hand in hand to join the rest of their family, happy their daughter will have the life she had always wanted, and while things may have not gone exactly how she had planned, like them, they knew she wouldn't trade away a second she had shared with her daughter, and neither will they because their unexpected gift made their lives more complete than they ever thought possible.

* * *

AN: That's it, I hope you liked it. Please review.

Thank you all for the continued support, I've enjoyed writing this piece and I hope you'll come back when I post a new one soon.

But until then, enjoy the other one I'm finishing up, and always remember GSR4ever!


End file.
